Comments Equals Poll
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: Summary Inside... Actually, it's too long to even fit here... All you need to know is that it's all PJO/HoO related! If you're a fan, get in! I don't bite... though, some stories might make you feel...
1. Summary

_Hello, boys and girls..._

 _This must sound bizarre when you read the name of this book, but I promise it all makes sense... Lately, I've been having several ideas for different PJO/HoO fan fictions related and, suddenly, a thought struck me. What if my ideas are not good enough for you? What if you never read them? What if I never post them?!_

 _It was a ten second decision and this is how this book was born. In here, you'll be able to sneak a peak at the first chapter of every single story is going around in my mind. Some of them are already posted and finished. Some, posted and being in development. Some, are being in development but not posted. And some, are just drafts and ideas that haven't seen the end yet._

 _For this_ _purpose, I created an account in Tumblr (besides this one and the one in Wattpad) for you to reach this stories even better... You have to bear with me sometimes, because I'm not used to write blogs or stuff like that..._

 _Do you like the prologue (most commonly will be prologues)? Then, leave a comment or click on the little star... That way, I'll know if you're excited about the idea!_

 _Do you wanna collab with me into the story? Leave a comment and then, send me a PM! The first one to do so, will be able to help me. But, remember! I'm also posting this book in some other fan fictions site, so if I turn you down, please understand that someone else got first..._

 _Do you wanna do a spin off of my stories? Leave a comment and then, send me a PM! In this case, I'd like to know a little about your idea, in case someone else is making it... There's no limit of contestants here, so everyone is invited!_

 _Do you have an idea for a story and you like my writing? Send me a PM! The first draft of our new collab will be here! But, I don't promise you that I'll start the book right away, since I have many, many ideas first. Also, it depends on the readers. REMEMBER! The more the comments and stars, more likely to post it!_

 _Do you want to create a cover for my book, even if I haven't posted it yet? Send me a comment or a PM! The first one to write me about it, will get the honor to do the cover. The chapter will help you with the creation of it, if you have no idea what to do... Once you have it, I'll post it in the multimedia section and give you the credit for it (you'll probably will have to read the part were it says: UPDATED)_

 _I thank everyone who took the time to read this chapter, because I don't want comments like 'uh? What is she talking about? That actually doesn't make any sense!'._

 _You've. Been. Warned._

 _Please, enjoy this book, that I've written with all my love for the fandom, my love for writing and my love for the characters._

 _Love you, SilverHuntresses_

 _PS, all my blogs and user have the same name! :P_


	2. THE SONG OF MY LIFE -posted-finished-

**This was actually my first attempt to even write in fan fictions. I thought it was over used the ' _boy-meets-girl-and-fall-in-love_ ' concept, so I went for something a little more unconventional. I decided to chose songs that would fit some characters and creat a situation.**

 **Some of them came really easily, while other looked a little bit forced. I had so many ideas for this book, but unfortunately, the respond from the readers wasn't much. I was lucky if I could get a comment! Nevertheless, this book will always have a special place in my heart, since it was my first post ever.**

 **If you ever want to remember those chapters, go check my profile and click on the title! Cover made by the brilliant superstarsushi (Wattpad user)**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

 _01\. Love Story_

"Mommy, can you tell me a story?" a little girl with curly blond hair and big green eyes asked her mother.

"Sure. Which one, baby?" she asked her, sitting next to her and tugging her into bed.

"The one about the prince and princess!" the three-year-old asked her, smiling. She smiled back.

"Once upon a time, a party was celebrated..."

 _ **We were both young when I first saw you.**_

 _ **I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**_

 _ **I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**_

The war against Gaea was over. The Gods, in their infinity arrogance, celebrated a party in Olympus. Members of both Camps were present, celebrating victory and a new era of understanding. She was leaving the Temple of Apollo, who kind-of forced her into a new set of clothes with the excuse that ' _his Oracle must set the example_ '. Her clothes were a simple white greek-style long sleeveless dress with white heels. Her hair was braided and she had make-up on, which was the top of her problems.

 _ **See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**_

 _ **See you make your way through the crowd**_

 _ **And say, "Hello, "**_

 _ **Little did I know...**_

She walked into the Council, spotting her friends right away. On her way to greet them, she noticed the room, decorated like a real ballroom.

"Rachel!" her best friend, Annabeth, called her, hugging her.

"Was my mom working on you?" Piper asked, between a frown and a laugh.

"Kind of... Apollo" she admitted, blushing a tad when the boys came to greet her. They talked for a while, before the couples took the dance floor, leaving her alone. In that moment, she noticed a boy coming to her. Unlike the rest of the demigods, he was wearing dressing pants and jacket with a white shirt. The deep purple suit contrasted with his blonde hair and made his blue eyes irresistible.

"Hello" he greeted her "I saw you alone and I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" he asked her, offering her his hand.

"I'd love to" she replied, taking it, letting him guide her into the dance floor.

 _ **That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,**_

 _ **And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**_

 _ **And I was crying on the staircase**_

 _ **Begging you, "Please don't go"**_

 _ **And I said...**_

She learned he was Octavian, Augur of New Rome, the one who decided to attack Camp Half-Blood without mercy. When she knew this, he immediately apologized, not wanting to scare her.

He learned she was Rachel Dare, Oracle of Apollo, the only mortal who survived the curse of Hades and one of Percy Jackson's best-friends. He felt renovated respect for that girl who attracted him from across the room.

"Wanna get out?" he offered her, who nodded in reply, when the mood turned extra-romantic. They walked in silence until reaching a little pond, dryad-free, where he taught her to throw pebbles.

"No. Like this" he explain, after her forth failure. He places himself behind her, wrapping her in his arms, guiding her.

"I did it!" she celebrated after, with his help, throwing the pebble smoothly. In her frenzy, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in a hug, that he answered. After a few seconds, they pulled back, only to noticed their closeness, but neither went too far.

"Rachel, you believe in love at first sight?" he asked, whispering, at her. He was enchanted.

"I didn't" she admitted, also in a whisper. They both start to lean in when a voice pulled them away.

"Rachel!" they turned to see Apollo, walking furious towards them. Once he reached them, pulled them apart and faced Octavian "Stay away from her, Octavian" he ordered the teen, who simply nodded and started to walk away, nervous.

"No!" she argued, following him. She caught up with him in the staircase, leaving Olympus "Please, don't go..." she begged him, whispering, a few tears falling.

 _ **"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**_

 _ **I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**_

 _ **You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**_

 _ **It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"**_

"We'll go somewhere where we can be alone... Stay with me..." she pleaded him, leaning her forehead on his "Say yes" she begged him. He gently leaned back, giving her a small smile.

"The Gods are here. See me in Half-Blood Hill" he whispered at her, stroking her cheek before leaving Olympus.

 _ **So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**_

 _ **We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**_

 _ **So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.**_

 _ **Oh, oh.**_

Once everyone was returned to Camp Half-Blood after the celebration, she waited till after curfew to sneak out of her cave and out of the security of the Camp, marching to where Camp Jupiter was installed. But she didn't had to walked much: he was waiting for her. Motioning to keep quiet, he took her a little deeper in the woods, reaching the top of the Hill.

"We could escape to Canada. Or Mexico" she whispered to him, half joking, while sitting between his legs. He just pulled her closer, sharing his heat, allowing themselves to dream.

 _ **'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,**_

 _ **And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."**_

 _ **But you were everything to me,**_

 _ **I was begging you, "Please don't go."**_

 _ **And I said...**_

Noises behind them caught them by surprise, as well as Apollo walking to them again.

"You don't learn, do you?" he spatted to the boy, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up and away "Stay away from the Oracle, Octavian" he repeated, dragging her away from him.

"No! Please, don't..." she cried to him, trying to get free from the God, who took her back to Camp, leaving a broken, but determined boy behind.

"I'll be back, Rachel. I swear on the Styx" he promised, a thunder sealing his fate.

 _ **"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**_

 _ **I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**_

 _ **You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**_

 _ **It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'**_

 _ **Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.**_

 _ **This love is difficult but it's real.**_

 _ **Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**_

 _ **It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"**_

The delegates of Camp Jupiter left in the morning, not allowing anyone to say goodbye. She always loved those stories where the princess had to be rescue from some evil person by the prince. That was her favorite love story. She thought she was never gonna get her happy ending once she became the Oracle. But Octavian showed her a different perspective. Love didn't always had to be perfect. Still, he was the prince and she, the princess.

"Rachel! Are you listening?" Apollo asked her, snapping his fingers on her face. Redundantly, she paid attention "You've known this for a long time: you can't date. You're the Host of the Oracle of Delphi!" he kept pushing.

 _No, it's not!_ she wanted to scream. She found a way to be happy, don't get bound for life and, still, obeying the rules of the Olympians.

 _Where's my happy ending? Where are you, Octavian? Say you're on your way. Say yes._

 _ **Oh, oh.**_

 _ **I got tired of waiting**_

 _ **Wondering if you were ever coming around.**_

 _ **My faith in you was fading**_

 _ **When I met you on the outskirts of town.**_

 _ **And I said...**_

Hours turned into days. Days, into weeks. Weeks, into months. She couldn't bare it anymore: she needed him and he wasn't showing up.

"Maybe, he got over me" she confessed to her friends "He's not coming back" she gave up, crying freely.

"I don't think so" Piper comforted her.

"Everything will be fine" Annabeth promised her.

Every free moment she got, she spend it outside Camp, sitting in the Hill, waiting for him.

 _ **"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.**_

 _ **I keep waiting for you but you never come.**_

 _ **Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."**_

 _ **He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**_

That morning, she was determined. Was going to be the last time. She walked to her usual spot and stared at the horizon.

"Octavian, where are you?" she questioned, talking to herself "I've always been so alone. You made me feel that I wasn't. That's why I keep waiting. But you don't show up..." she trailed off, crying in silence "Did-Did I imagine the whole thing? Are you even real? I don't know what to think, anymore..." she admitted, not hearing the steps coming to her. Slowly, a couple of fingers touched her chin, making her face him, on one knee, holding a ring.

 _ **"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.**_

 _ **I love you, and that's all I really know.**_

 _ **I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress**_

 _ **It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"**_

"I know it took long enough, but... I'm promising you right here and now, that I'd never ever leave you alone again" he started to say, staring at her "Rachel, I love you and that's all I need to know... That been said, would you marry me?" he asked her.

"What about Apollo? He would never..." she started, but he cut her.

"You're not the only one who found the loophole. And I talked to him. All you need to do now is pick a white dress" he joked at the end "Say yes, Rachel" he whispered at her.

"Yes"

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

"...and the prince and the princess lived happily ever after" she finished the story to her fast asleep daughter. Kissing her forehead, she slowly got up, founding her husband leaning at the door.

"Which story she asked you?" he asked her in a whisper. She walked to him, blue eyes meet green eyes.

"Ours" she replied with a smile.

 _ **'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...**_


	3. MORTALS, MEET -posting-development-

**This is my second book and, so far, the most successful one. With more than 80 chapters and so close to reach the 100, I imagine several different scenarios (most of the time, avoiding the ' _jealous-preppy-school-girls/boys-who-always-try-to-break-a-couple-apart_ ') with different couples in the PJO/HoO universe.**

 **Friends, couples, frenemies, dares, siblings, this book covers it all. I'm always open to hear your couples' choice and, I'm always trying to do my best to your expectations.**

 **I'll leave you the first chapter. If you wanna keep reading, go to my profile and click on it ㈴1 Cover made by the brilliant -blue-cookies- (Wattpad user)**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

 ** _Percabeth_**

"C'mon, Perce! You can do it!" I yelled to my swimming partner, the Olympic medallist, Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. He was perfect for the job, since he'd won several times in the Olympics, besides every single swimming competition ever held and raced by him. Besides, he was too perfect to ignore. He has a tan-almost-bronze skin, define muscles, perfect hight and flawless face features that include a tameless-yet-sexy black jet hair, structure bone jaw, a killing smile and the most adorable and deep sea-green eyes in the world...

OK, I'm rambling. I should probably introduce myself. Eleanor ' _Ella_ ' Waldorf (no connection whatsoever with the _Gossip Girl_ character, Blair Waldorf), three times winner of the Winter Olympic in female swimming category and, I hope really soon, Percy Jackson's girlfriend. You'd had noticed by now that I'm head over heels for the guy. I can't help it! He's perfect!

"I'd be better if you hit the water, Ella" he argued with me, playfully. I smiled back at him. We've been playing the ' _hard-to-get_ ' game of flirting for over two years, and the dumbass hasn't asked me out yet!

"You know I can't... Doctor's orders" I explained, showing him my bandaged wrist. He rolled his eyes and got out of the water. I couldn't help but to look at him. I started to day dream about us, when I hear a snap.

"Hey, Ella! You OK?" I found Percy snapping his fingers at me. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Sorry, I was, um... thinking" I admitted, not so convinced. He frowned, but shrugs seconds later "So... What was so important that I had to come to the pool on a Sunday at... 10am?" I asked him, trying to be mad. He smiled at me. _God, can't he be more perfect?!_

"I wanted to give you this" he admitted, handing me a huge envelope. I opened it, curious. And what was written in it, left me breathless:

 ** _You're cordially invited to the holy union in marriage of:_**  
 ** _Perseus James Jackson & Annabeth Minerva Chase_**  
 ** _Next August 17th in The Empire State, New York_**  
 ** _Dress code requested: greek style for women_**

"Married?! You're getting _married_?!" I couldn't help but scream at him. He never mentioned anyone in his life and all of the sudden he has a _fiancée_?!

"Yeah, that's kind of the reaction everyone gave me..." he said, rubbing his neck. _Everyone... So, I wasn't the only one..._ "Look, I know people don't usually get married at 22, but..." _What?! He was 22?!_ "...I want you to be there... It's gonna be small, just family and friends..." he kept saying, but I wasn't listening very much. I just nodded, hoping my tears wouldn't go out "Great! Then, I'll see you then!" And with that, he left, leaving me alone in my new found misery.

~oOo~

When Percy meant ' _small_ ', he meant ' _bigger than a house_ ', cause right now, I'm in a room filled with, at least 50 people. All of the women were wearing greek style dresses, while the men were wearing suits. I was wearing a deep red greek dress myself. Looking around, I recognized no one, but everyone recognized me. Apparently, Percy had been talking so much about me. Frankly, I only came tonight to stop the man I love to make a mistake.

Suddenly, everyone was getting in position, while Percy walked in with his best men: five boys (one more handsome than the next one) were placing next to the pri- no, jud- no. A woman with a not-a-friendly face was standing in the middle and kind of glaring at Percy, who wasn't paying attention. The music started to play and five girls (the bridesmaids) dressed in sleeveless blue-greyish greek dresses and holding small bouquets of white roses each walked as a parade. Then, two little kids (a boy and a girl) walked down as the flower girl and the ring holder.

Lastly, the person I was so desperately waiting to crushed her dreams tonight: the bride. She was wearing a white sleeveless greek style dress. Her blonde hair was curled and away from her face, which had little to none existent make up. She was wearing a diamond headband. She was holding a big bouquet of white roses and she was walking down the aisle with her father. She was beautiful and that only fueled my anger. Percy just smiled, extremely happy. When the girl reached him, she let go of her father, who kissed in the cheeks and joined Percy in front of the woman.

"We are gather here today to celebrate the union of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase" the woman started, a bit bitter. I heard sniffles from both sides of the aisle "Me, more than anyone knows, that the bows that would be read here, would be the ultimate promise and achievement of their life" this was a cue to everyone to roll their eyes. A few people even face palmed themselves. The woman seemed irritated "Annabeth..."

"When we first met you, to say I didn't like you would be an understatement... I hated you, despises you, just because of who our parents were... However, you turned out to be the most reliable person I ever met in my life... My life was upside down, you found me in a time were I couldn't even trust my thoughts, yet you trusted me with your life... I was known as a know-it-all, but you waltzed in and taught me one lesson that wasn't on the books: how to love. We went through difficult times. I went missing and you were the one who never thought I was gone... When you were away... Both times... Those were the worst times of my life... I didn't know where were you or how could I found you... But you came back to me, like you always do... You held my sky, you walked my hell and you saved my life so many times, love and marriage should be a walk in the park... I am the architect of my life, but my life won't start without you, because you became my life. I love you, Seaweed Brain"

By the time she finished, every single women (and some guys too) were in silent tears. I wasn't gonna deny it wasn't emotional, but it was too acted.

"Let's see if I can top it off" Percy joked, making everyone chuckled, even her. I was ready to stand up and tell him he was making a huge mistake, when two people sat next to me: a girl with a green greek one shoulder dress, that matched her eyes and her red hair tamed in a sided low bun. The other one was a guy with pale skin, black hair and black eyes, who was wearing an all black suit (even the shirt and tie)

"Don't even think about it" the girl warned me, holding my thigh tight. I glared at her, but she wasn't paying me attention. She was looking at Percy.

"He'll regret it for the rest of his life!" I blurted out, not able to hold it in. The guy chuckled softly "What's so funny?!" I hissed at him. He turned to me, his eyes burning holes in my skull.

"We, more than anyone, wanted them apart. But we understood quickly that that wasn't going to happen" he stated "If you stand up right now, he'll never forgive you" he finished pointing at Percy. I paled considerably and turned to look at him.

"Two months ago, the previous night to an exam..." Percy started, getting snickers from the crowd "Yeah, people, I study too!" he fired at them, not very mad "Anyway, you started asking me this questions and I always answered you ' _no_ '... Even when you asked me if I wanted blue pizza for dinner!" Cue to some chuckles, even from the bride "Little did you know, I wrote them down..." he smirked, pulling out a paper from his pocket. I could see the bride blushing intensely "For those who don't know which were them, I'll repeat them: ' _Am I pretty? Am I smart? Am I funny? Am I a nice girlfriend? Would you safe me if I was kidnapped? Do you trust me with Blackjack? Would you hate Drew if she hurt me? Do you like the nickname I gave you? Do you even like me?_ '" Percy made a stop in his speech to noticed his bride in tears. _Now's the time... Dump her! Tell her no again!_ "I answered ' _no_ ' because you're not pretty, you're drop-dead _gorgeous_. You're not smart, cause you're a _genius_. You're not funny, cause you're _hilarious_. You're not a nice girlfriend, cause you're an _awesome_ girlfriend. I wouldn't safe you if you were kidnapped, cause I'd cross the _whole world_ to rescue you. I don't trust you with Blackjack, cause I trust you with _my_ life. I wouldn't hate Drew if she hurt you, cause I'd kill her if she _even dares_ to. I don't like the nickname you gave me, cause I _love_ it. Finally, I don't like you, cause _I love you_ , Wise Girl"

That's it. I'm dead in life. Awes, sobs and cries were heard all along the room. In that moment, I understood that he would never love me the same way... Not even that way, because I could never even make him smile the way she did when she kissed him and accepted to be his wife. I nodded, defeated and accepting my fate that I would never find a love like the one Percy and his now wife Annabeth have towards each other.

Someday, maybe. But not tonight.

( _Percy's vow was taken from Chapter 5 of KatkatZ33's (Wattpad user) Percabeth/PJO/HOO, One shots '_ ** _Everyone's Better_** _')_


	4. GODDESS AT GOODE -posted-finished-

**My first ever story in this fandom, I always wanted to see how lives would be for demigods outside Camp, _especially_ for our main character, because he always have this, um, how to call it… trouble magnet?**

 **Anyway, I didn't want to make it the normal ' _girl/boy-goes-to-boyfriend/girlfriend-school-and-everyone-realize-sh/he-is-real-and-a-jealous-friend-tries-to-break-them-up_ ', so I added the godly factor. It's surprisingly common to forget about the gods when I read this stories from another writer.**

 **This story is posted and almost finished, with two parts, in . So, if you want to check it out, go check my profile!**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

 **Poseidon's P.O.V.**

Olympus. Home of the mighty and powerful Greek Gods. That's what everyone thinks. Right now, it looks more like the World Cup, because of the screaming contests that were being held: Apollo and Artemis, arguing like always about how stupid is he; Ares is arguing with Hephaestus about Aphrodite; Demeter is trying to 'incentive' Dionysus into make the campers eat more cereal; Hera is claiming that Zeus cheated on her, again. Hermes (lucky bastard) was away, doing deliveries and Athena was mysteriously quiet.

"Enough!" I screamed "You're making me have a headache the size of Russia!" I told them, shutting them up.

"For once, I agree with Poseidon" Athena backed me up. Our, um, relation, has been improving since Percy and Annabeth came back from Tartarus "We should get along, not fight us everytime" she rationalized. With that happy note, everyone stopped arguing. Afterwards, we dedicated to solved actual godly problems (monsters, Titans, you get the drill). After a few hours, everyone was dismissed. Before leaving, I walked over to Athena to thanked her when I heard a ramble.

"-how ungrateful they can be? That's so boring!" Aphrodite's voice said "I haven't had a nice love story since Helen and Paris!" I internally gulped. _If Helen and Paris were a 'nice love story'…_ "I don't care what their parents think, I'm gonna make their lives interesting and I'm gonna be super entertain!" she squeaked in delight "Get ready, demigods… High school is about to become a battlefield" and with that promised, she flashed in a pink cloud.

"Did she said ' _demigods_ ' and ' _high school_ '?" a voice behind me asked. I turned to face Athena, worry beyond measure.

"What do you think she's up to?" I asked.

"Whatever it is, we can't help them" she reminded me "I still don't approve your son for my daughter, Poseidon. But I despise Aphrodite's meddles more" she stated before flashing out. Worry, I flashed back to my palace, where I paced until I found a solution.

"Guards" I called a couple of them "Go get my daughter" I ordered. They bowed and left. A few minutes later, my favorite daughter, Benthesikyme, appeared.

" _Lord_ Poseidon" she greeted me, bowing. I always hated the formal addressing and ' _Thesi_ ' knew this.

"Lose the ' _Lord_ ', Thesi. You know I hate it"

"It's been a millennia since my last summon, ' _Daddy_ '" she mocked me, smirking. I smirked back "Anyway, why I'm here?" she asked, more loose, sitting my throne's armrest.

"Your 'Aunt' Aphrodite is meddling in demigods affairs" I explained and she scowled. Her love life has been a mess since she found out her husband, Enalos, cheating her with two different naiads, who didn't know about the other one.

"How do I fit in all these?" she asked, tiredly.

"She'll mess with your brother" with that statement, she looked mad. Thesi is the only one in my immortal family who never meet Percy and she's more than eager to.

"That will ruin your truce with Athena" she said. I nodded "Alright, I accept the mission. Should I help the others, too?" she questioned.

"Do whatever is in your hands" I advised her.

"Where I'm going to?" she asked, perking up.

"Goode High"


	5. DON'T BE HYPOCRITE! -posted-finished-

**My first boyxboy based. I always consider them one of the most cute couples of the entire fandom and, the fact that many people seem to think the same, makes me glad I went through the right way.**

 **This was suppose to be a one-chapter book, but I got so many demands, stars and comments about it, that I couldn't help myself into writing a second part, from the other half of the couple point of view.**

 **I'm really happy with this book, specially since it help one of my closest friends to battle a stage of her depression, so this book will always have a place in my mind and heart.**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Will, have you, um... told you Dad about us?" Nico DiAngelo asked, weakly, from his bed in the Infirmary. Will Solace, his nurse, best friend and ( _Possibly anytime soon_ , he thought), boyfriend, sighed.

"No, I, um, I haven't..." he admitted, lowering his head down and checking the boy laying down in bed. It's been a year of the war against Gaea. Greeks and Romans had made peace between them. Apollo had been grounded by Zeus, in multiple grounds:

He replaced Dionysius as Camp Director in Camp Half-Blood for _ten_ years (which made his kids a bit weird).

He was forbidden to chase women (any kind and _campers and hunters_ were strictly _off limits_ ), for at least, _ten_ years (that deflated his ego).

He was forbidden to make music and poems, _especially_ haikus (for him, _double ouch_. For everyone else, _yay_ ).

He had to delegate his Sun gig to Helios (goodbye sport car).

His _pythia_ , aka Rachel, would host _another_ Oracle until his ten years of punishment were over and he could kill Python _all by himself_ (enough to say that if he could pass out, this would be the time).

In all, Will saw a lot of his father for a lifetime.

"I thought you said-"

"I know what I said, Nico. But I have a lot of work right now" Will cut the son of Hades, abruptly. He was feeling pressured and nothing could came out right of that "Don't you dare to argue with me. And. Don't. Move" he ordered him, before checking another camper.

~oOo~

After three consecutive shifts in the Infirmary, Will was ready to take a bath, relax and forget about his awful day. He wasn't that lucky. Seemed like someone had made fun of little Chuck and Clarisse took care of the matter, being the overprotective godmother she is, resulting of five adult campers with multiples fractures, some internal bleeding and purple skin, courtesy of the amount of bruises that covered it.

"Hey, big brother" Will was greeted by Rachel Dare's voice, walking in. Will turned to her, smiling halfheartedly "You look ready to pass out" she noticed, placing a hand in his shoulder.

"I feel like that, little sis" he admitted, sitting down. Rachel sat by his side and started to massage his shoulder "You sure you're not Dad's daughter?" he questioned her, half joking. She smirked.

"If I was, which I'm not, I'd running away from you" she teased back.

The joke goes way back, to the first week after the Second Titan War. Will, who was made senior councilor of Cabin 7, was one of the first to greet the Oracle into Camp. They created this bond like siblings and Will proudly announced Rachel as one more of Apollo's children.

"So... Gonna tell me what has you so stress or I'll have to guess and you won't like my answer?" she started, sitting in his lap. Will pretended to think.

"What's your theory?" he invited her to talk.

"You're having trouble with yourself. You haven't your feelings sort out _yet_ " Damn, his sister knew him pretty well!

"It seems _I_ am the one who can't live with himself" Will confessed, resting his forehead in her shoulder "I really like Nico, Rach, but... What if I hurt him because _I don't know who I am_?"

"What are you trying to say? That you think this whole thing is a _phase_?" she checked, raising an eyebrow. Will nodded and hugged his sister "I wished I have an answer, Will..."

"I know, Rach..." he assured her "What about you? How do you feel?" he asked, rubbing her back. Rachel sighed and looked down at her lap.

"It's been a year... I see _him_ everywhere I go... Hurts, Will" she finished, a few silent tears running down her face. Will wiped them and started to hum under his breath, cooing her.

~oOo~

A week after his meeting with Rachel, Will was hanging by the lake with a bunch of other campers and Nico. The daughters of Aphrodite didn't waste time and decided to strip down of their clothes and show off their tight and tiny bikinis and stuff to the single (and some taken) campers. Will wasn't fazed by that fact. However, he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks when Nico took off his shirt and chased his cousins into the lake.

At that point, Will's doubt disappeared. He didn't just _like_ Nico, he had a _crush_ on him. Possibly, even _in love with_ him.

~oOo~

Taking a deep breath, Will knocked on Big House, hoping he could have a word with his Dad. He didn't know if it was possible. He wondered what his father could be doing while the Camp was boiling in activity. He knew Mr. D played pinacle with Chiron and the satyrs, and took 16-hours-naps. What could his father be doing?

"Come on in!" Will heard, pulling him out of his thoughts. He walked inside the house, that blinded a bit to the eye. Mr. D's furniture and memorabilia were replaced by Apollo's, all in bright gold or yellow.

"Told you it was blinding!" Apollo fired at someone. After his eyes adjusted, Will also saw Rachel in the room. She rolled her eyes at the god, but smiled at Will.

" _Blindness_ means ' _lack of sight_ '... You wanna leave everyone in camp, _blind_?" she retotred.

"Whatever" Apollo grumbled, like any other teenager "What brings you here, Will? Some Infirmary emergency?"

"No, Dad. Actually... There's something I need to tell you" he started, glancing at Rachel, who nodded encouraging him "Dad, I like, um, bo-"

"Bossy girls who could dry you out of money and some things else?" he cut him, winking "No worries, I can lend you some money-"

"Apollo, can't you _please_ listen to him and _let him finish_?" _Thanks the Gods for your presence, little sister..._

"I like boys, Dad" he blurted out. Apollo blinked and stared at him.

"Well, I like boys too..." Will started to feel this was going the right way "That's why I take some forms of them. Have you seen who hard are women to please?!" _And, it's ruined._

"One, as a women, I'm offended. And two, _shut up_!" Rachel butted again, standing next to Will.

"Dad, I'm _gay_ " Will confessed, emphasizing the last word. Apollo stared at him again, this time, his face showed confusion and some kind of disappointment.

"Why?! Who was the damned soul that forced you into this?!" Apollo's voice was ringing in his ears, and all Will wanted to do now was beg forgiveness, take back his words and leave the place. But he stood his ground.

"No one and if you hurt _him_ -"

"Aha! So, there's someone being the puppeteer!" he cheered at the discovery.

"Don't be hypocrite!" Rachel snapped. Apollo turned to her, frowning "Hyakinthos?" At that name, Apollo paled and Will remembered the story, about how his father and Zephyros both wanted to be favored by a Spartan prince named Hyakinthos. Hyakinthos chose Apollo over Zephyros, who, in a rage of jealousy, killed the prince. Apollo turned his body into the hyacinth flower.

"That- that was a long time ago..." the god whispered.

"So you're saying that, if Hyakinthos wasn't alive, right here, right now, you wouldn't pursuit him again?" From where Will gathered the guts to talk back at his father, he had no idea.

"I-"

"I would. If I could, I'd change his fate" Rachel muttered, more to herself than anything else.

"OK, Will... I, um, I accept your confession, but that doesn't mean it makes me happy" he admitted.

"I thought gods didn't care about their children"

"Don't be silly, Will. We do, but we can't show it. Ancient Laws, remember?" he reminded him "But-" And at this point, Apollo was jabbing Will's chest "-if whoever you favored hurts you, I don't care who his godly father/mother is, I'm gonna send his soul to Hades the most painful and slowly way possible"

"His soul already belongs to Hades" Will smirked, since his Dad's threat was empty "It's his son"

After that, he didn't stay to see his father's reaction. He sprinted down Big House and found Nico by the pavilion. Knowing it'd be embarrassing for both of them, Will spun Nico around and kissed him right there. Nico, caught up by surprise, didn't put up a fight, but he did blush like he'd been hours under the sun.

"Why-?"

"Because I like to show off what's mine" Will replied, smiling. Nico smiled back, but it faded away as soon as appeared "What's wrong?"

"We have to tell my Dad" Nico's horrified expression encounter a laughing Will. Soon Nico was also laughing. They knew they'd be OK.


	6. LOVE THE IMPOSSIBLE -posting-finished-

**This story came up after one day, I realized that the other person that was role playing with me in Twitter, was no other than a really cool writer from another site, Hugs6! We have our own role play accounts, me as Rachel and her as Octavian.**

 **We clicked instantly and, when we discovered we were each other, let me tell you, the surprise was huge! We immediately began to write and this is how this story was born! (Posted in her account) This has a sequel/spin-off, also written by us, named '** _What A Beautiful Thing Hope Is_ **', that is being posted in this account!**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~  
**

 **Rachel's P.O.V.**

You know that, sometimes, when you go to bed, you can be staring at the ceiling for hours and hours (or what you _think_ are hours) straight without feeling tired and not going to sleep?

When you want to go to sleep, _even_ when you get attacked by nightmares that, _somehow_ , can turned into reality?

When you want slumber, yet the only thing you managed to do is get up from bed and try every single trick to get yourself to sleep?

When you tried warm milk with honey, a good, yet, heavy philosophical book, counting sheep and stuff, and nothing?

 _That_ was my night so far.

You know, I thought that the point of being an Oracle with no Spirit inside of me was gonna work in my favor.

No more demonic prophecies.

No more cryptic messages on my paintings.

No more waking up in the middle of the night because of a warning.

 _Oh, I was so naïve..._

Not able to handle it anymore, I got up from bed, covered myself with a heavy jacket and put on my Uggs before walking out of my cave. That was one of the many benefits/disadvantages of living in a cave, away from the rest of the camp: things weren't near when you needed them.

I had to walk a portion (even if it small) of the woods, where are living monsters there. Campers say I can walk around there safe because I don't smell like demigod. But I never took my chances. I've been sneaking out from the armory hundreds of little daggers and knives that I hide in my clothes, so I never forget it. _I guess I owe the Hermes' cabin a thank you for covering-_

 _Snap!_

I quickly turned around, from where I think the sound came from. Nothing was there. _Weird..._

 _Snap!_

I turned to my other side and, this time, I caught a silhouette of a monster. A hellhound, to be precise. But, he wasn't looking for me. His target was yards away from him and me, which lead me into two hypothesis:

1) Monsters _do_ chase each other.

2) A stupid demigod is out in the woods at midnight and he or she is an easy target.

Not wanting to risk option number 2, I followed the hellhound as silently as I could, courtesy of some Hermes' girls, who taught me to walk like this. Everytime the hellhound stopped, I did too. Soon, we were in the deeps of the woods and the noises became more loud.

"Get away from me, monster!" I perked up. It was the voice of a boy. By the sound of it, he wasn't older than fifteen. _He was probably changing his voice..._ I couldn't see him yet, because I saw that not only the hellhound I followed was attracted to this place, but 2 more. The boy was with his face on the floor, trying to get up, but failing miserably. All I could see in the dark was his blonde hair.

I almost didn't think it. I pulled out a knife from my pocket and threw it to the first hellhound on the way. Luckily for me, the edge that touched the monster was the blade, so it disintegrated in a million golden dust particles. Unluckily for me, the other two hellhounds changed their attention from the boy to me.

"Oh, _dam_..." I cursed under my breath, before sprinting away from the place. I could feel how the hellhounds were chasing me. I pulled out another dagger, from my shorts this time, and hid behind a tree, waiting for them to pass me. As soon as I saw the first one, I stabbed it on the side, reducing him also into dust. I quickly climbed the tree I was hidden in and waited patiently for the remain hellhound to appear. I could hear his low growling, while he was pacing around, looking for me.

When the hellhound placed right next to my tree, I closed my eyes, prayed to the god/goddess of foolish thoughts, and jumped from the tree and landed on the hellhound's back. Once I was on him, he tried to get rid of me, just like a bull when he's on a rodeo. He was close to knock me off several times, but on my first chance, I stabbed him. He disappeared and I was dropped to the floor.

"Ow..." I complained to myself. Checking I didn't have injuries, I got up and dusted off my clothes before walking to were the guy was. _I can't believe I almost forget about him!_

When I got there, he was up and leaning against a tree. He was tall and all his body seemed to be skinny. Like I said before, he was blonde, which means that he could be a son of Athena or Apollo. His back was facing me, but I distinguished some white cloth wrapped around his chest. _Roman..._ By the way he couldn't defend himself, I'd dare to say a guy in _probatio._

"I know you're staring" he snapped at me, not even turning around.

"I- I just wanted to see if you were OK..." I recognized. Then, I remembered something "And get my knife back"

"Finders keepers, _greek_ " he spatted the last part, as an insult. But what threw me off was that he had my knife.

"Who you think you are?!" I yelled at him. I didn't care we were in the woods, in the middle of the night. I really don't care.

"Someone who could had defeated those monsters alone!" he glanced at me. My curiosity took the best of me, but I still wasn't seen his face.

"Sure... Because, being half pass out is a _great_ strategy..." I rolled my eyes, sarcastically. Suddenly, I was been pinned on a tree, a hand on my throat.

But, what shocked me the most was the face of my attacker.

A face I thought I'd never see again.

 _Octavian_.


	7. HAVE YOU MET MY DAD -posted-finished-

**This story came to me during Father's Day weekend (for those who don't remember where I am from, I'm from Argentina) and it turned out to be a series of chapters about mortals and demigods meeting the most important males of this fandom...**

 **When I was out of ideas, I closed this book. However, people insisted on me posting about other couples that I kind of forgot and I turned this book into a pdf file, which I edit everytime I have a new chapter.**

 **This book is closely related with '** _Mortals: Meet..._ **' I'm saying this, in case you see some coincidences. SilentHuntress24 (Wattpad user) took claim into making a spin off this book and I'm proud to see she's doing great with it!**

 **This book will have a sequel/spin-off from me, called '** _That's How I Met Your Mom_ **', using the other side of the coin, the demigod mothers... Cover made by the brilliant -blue-cookies- (Wattpad user)**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

 **Fred Wilson's P.O.V.**

"OK, class" Mr. Winters slammed his hand against the desk, calling to order "I'm gonna assign you a proyect, which would consist of the 75% of your final grade" Gulps and panic mode, everyone. _I needed to pass this class or I was gonna be out the football team..._ "The task will be to create a country with its own government, law and main activity. You'll have to presented in front of your partners" Some of the students groaned in annoyance "And, I'll be choosing the pairs" Everyone groaned in annoyance. How he could be so cruel! I could end up with a dumb and I'll never pass "We'll be starting from- yes, Ms. Jackson?"

"Um, I was wondering if we could make our countries from actual ones, like imitating Greece, for example" she asked. _What a nerd..._

"Valid question and, of course" Mr. Winters actually smiled at her. _Gosh, either she's the teacher's pet or worst..._ I took the opportunity to tweet about it. Half the class snickered after a few minutes "As I was saying, let's start with the bottom of the list. Mr. Wilson..." I looked up, smirking at him, but Mr. Winters scowled at me "You'll be pairing up with Ms. Jackson. I hope she teaches you something about my class" _Yeah, like passing without studying..._

 _Wait, what?!_

I turned my head to where _Ms. Jackson_ was sitting. She had black raven hair, long enough to braid it. Her skin was slightly tan and her eyes were a mix of blue and grey. And, right now, she was glaring at me, showing me the storm in her eyes.

~oOo~

I was late for lunch, because I was with my girlfriend of the week, Alyson, I think is her name. Anyway, a few feet before I walk into the cafeteria, I saw my Government partner, Ms. Jackson. So, I walked to her, smirking.

"So, Jackson..."

"What do you want, Wilson?" she replied, not taking her eyes of her locker. Her voice spatted venom.

"Just make things clear" I announced, slamming her locker shut. That forced her to look at me, though she kept showing me a storm "I need to make a good grade for Government or I'll be off the team-"

"Poor you" she rolled her eyes at me and started to walk away.

"Hey!" I grabbed her arm and shoved her against a locker. She narrowed her eyes at me, but didn't even wince "Make us get an A+ or else..."

"Or else what?!" she pushed, getting free from me "I need the grade as well, jackass. But I suggest to you to at least show interest in the project or the one who's getting an ' _else_ ' would be you" she lectured me, jabbing her finger in my chest, not once stopping glaring at me. After those words, she left, walking down the hallway, while I headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

~oOo~

 ** _1 month later_**

I haven't talk again to _Ms. Jackson_ since our meeting in the hallway. I've been skipping Government's class to train harder for the next game, which was in a few weeks. Coach pushed us to the edge and I wanted to be ready for it.

"So, did you went to Jackson's house to do the report?" Brad, my friend from the team asked me. We were leaving school, heading to my car.

"No. And she better make it perfect and easy to remember, because it's a lame project" I told him, not really caring about it "Besides, she's a _nerd_. Either way, she'd end up doing it by herself..."

"She's not that bad, Fred..." Jack, another of the guys, shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Please! _Bitch_ probably slept with half the teachers to have the grades she has..."

"I heard she was homeschooled by her Mom..." Alex tried to stick up for her.

"And, what? She's always alone, snapping at people and pretending to be better than anyone else" I replied "She wants to be taken serious? Either she switches schools or die, _bitch_ " Alex gasped, his eyes wide open, looking behind me. I turned to see that, standing behind me, was non other than _Ms. Jackson_.

"So, that's what all of you think of me?" Her voice was calmed, but her eyes were a freaking dangerous tsunami.

"Yes, we all think that" I talked before someone could be a coward. She nodded, still glaring at us and walked away.

"Dude! She'll probably would do your project even harder!" Jack made me noticed. I wanted to groan, but I shrugged instead.

" _Bitch_ won't skip class... I'll pass that project easily..."

~oOo~

I did go to my next Government's class. In fact, and against expectations, I arrived fifteen minutes prior the class, so I could talk to _Ms. Jackson_ about the project.

But she wasn't there.

I waited for her, trying not to look impatient. But students started to arrive and she wasn't showing up. This was new to me. Never I've been stood up, not even for a project. I decided to sneak out before Mr. Winters walked in, but I didn't had the time. He walked in, looking more angry that I've ever seen him, with a man I've never seen before in my life.

He was tall, with black short messy hair. He was built, the kind of man who works out regularly. He had the two/three days beard on him. He was wearing a simple shirt with jeans. His eyes were sea green and were like dancing into a dangerous storm. What was not fitting with his image was the lab coat on him.

"Class, before we begin, we have a guest today" Mr. Winters explained. _Cool! What a way to waste time!_ He gestured to the man to introduce himself.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I'm a marine biologist, but some would recognized me for my participations on the Olympics" the man started, scanning the room "In this very classroom, my daughter Bianca was bullied and was told, by some of you, to die" Everyone started to move around in their seats. _Who the Hell was Bianca?_ "Well, instead of that, my daughter disappeared last night" Cue to murmurs around "She left a note that she asked me to read, but I'll make it short" He pulled out a paper from his pocket " _Mr. Winters, sorry that I'll not there today, but my partner told me to die. Oh, and he left me do the project by myself. Can't take more of the bullying. Mom, Dad, you know where to find me_ " he read, glaring at the class. But Mr. Winters glared at me.

"Mr. Wilson, you're expelled from the football team until further notice" he shocked everyone "Also, you're suspended for three weeks and you just failed my class..."

 ** _That's how I met Bianca Jackson' father..._**


	8. A NEW ORDER OF CHAOS -posting-developmen

**This story was born after I got sick of reading so many Chaos' stories that are ' _boy-gets-cheated-by-girl-and-runs-away_ ' with a little of ' _maiden-goddess-falls-for-boy_ ' and the classic ' _Chaos-is-always-the-good-guy_ '. Well, I say: NO MORE!**

 **Also, I was sick that those who we cried over in the first five book are always being forgotten. I wanted to bring them back and show that they're still very important for everyone. Even the bad guys.**

 **This story might have two parts, because I feel that it's too much for just one book. I don't have how many chapters would be each book, I just write as a I feel...**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Lord Chaos looked again through his vortex, his only way to communicate with the outside world of his realm. Right now, he was looking several images of his next protégées, all ignorant and happy of what was yet to come.

"Lord Chaos" he heard the voice of Hemera, Nyx's daughter and a loyal ally.

"Lady Hemera" he bowed back at the primordial of the Day, showing his respect.

"News had arrived. It is time" she announced. Chaos perked up, not because of what's was about to happen, but because his quiet and silence participation was almost over.

"Excellent. You'd like to stay to see?" he offered her. Hemera shook her head.

"I must return to my duties. Putting a stop to my mother has become my primary task" she explained, bowing and leaving the room, leaving Chaos all by himself again.

"Let's see how this would develop..." he mumbled to himself, turning again to the vortex. The image that was showing now was the Olympian council.  
 _"The main topic of this meeting..." Zeus started, imposing himself "...is the arrival of a very disturbing news"_

 _"What is it, Father?" Athena wanted to know, raising an eyebrow._

 _"News had come to me than Perseus Jackson has been gaining power. Enough to destroy and overthrow Olympus" Zeus accused the son of Poseidon, glaring intensely at his brother, who was looking back, incredulously._

 _"Are you hearing yourself, brother?! This is my son you're talking about!" Poseidon reminded him "Percy is loyal to Olympus!"_

 _"Does this means we're taking precocious?" Athena wondered, ignoring Poseidon's outburst. She's been used to it after eons of quarrel._

 _"Perseus Jackson must die" Zeus announced. The entire council (except Hera, who didn't have love for the boy, Ares, who's been dreaming with pulverizing him since the boy was twelve, and Athena, who was quietly thinking in her place) started to argue against the King of the Gods, even Hades (who was invited as an official matter) and Hestia (who barely lift her eyes of her hearth) "SILENCE!" Zeus roared._

 _"Father, you can't do that!" Hermes butted in. He felt a great debt towards Percy, not to mention he's one of his favorite cousins "If we execute him, all our children will immediately turn against us!" he reasoned._

 _"Hermes is right. Whoever Perseus supports, our children will follow" Hephaestus agreed with Hermes._

 _"Is that you all want to be overthrow, you fools?!" Hera accused them "We must get rid of the problem from its root!"_

 _"Touch a single hair from my son's body, again, and it's your champion who's gonna face my wrath!" Poseidon threaten Hera. In reality, Poseidon didn't want to harm any other demigod, because he knew Percy would never forgive him. But he had to act like he didn't mind._

 _"If you mess with my daughter's boyfriend, let's just say your descendant will be no more" Aphrodite warned him._

 _"Hey! Don't you dare mess with my kid!" Ares snapped at her, glaring "Or your little favorite couple will do bye-bye" he swore._

 _"Ares, I hope you haven't threaten my daughter of you'll lose more than a battle" Athena turned to him, her voice low and calm._

 _"Zeus, please... Try to be reasonable" Hestia tried to calm down everyone "This is not the answer"_

 _"You'd spent too much time in your little fire to realize the danger of the situation, little sister" Hera mocked her, evilly. Hestia looked down, keeping quiet. Apollo, Dionysus, Artemis, Hades and Demeter watched the argument like a tennis match._

 _"So, it's settled" Zeus looked pleased with his decision._

 _"But, we haven't vote" Apollo pointed out, but a glare from his father shut him up. He already was hanging from a string, he didn't need more._

 _"Perseus will die" A thunder sounded far away, settling the decision._

"Looks like Zeus had made his move... Let's see what happens next" Chaos murmured to himself, focusing in Hestia.

 _Hestia appeared in the middle of the Fields of Mars, disguised as another legionary. As soon as she got closer to the limits of New Rome, Terminus recognized her, but kept quiet at her request. After looking around, she found what she was looking for._

 _"Percy!" she called the son of Poseidon, who was ignorant of everything. He was sitting with his friends and girlfriend of four years, carefree of their problems._

 _"Yes, can I help you?" he asked, politely. Curiosity flashed through everyone's eyes._

 _"You already tried" Hestia changed her appearance to her Greek form._

 _"Lady Vesta" Frank Zhang bowed at her, like everyone else._

 _"I don't have much time" she hurried them "Percy, you must flee, immediately"_

 _"Why?" Jason Grace asked, frowning._

 _"Zeus believes you're gaining power and you're planning to destroy Olympus and overthrow him" Everyone gasped, and even a few chuckled._

 _"But- That's not true!" Percy defended himself._

 _"I know, and everyone in the council agrees with you, specially your father. But Zeus is not listening to reasons. He will kill you" Hestia told him "You six, you must flee. Alone, you're weak. Together, you're powerful"_

 _"It wouldn't be better than just Annabeth went with Percy?" Piper McLean questioned._

 _"When Poseidon heard that his son was about to be killed, he started a chained reaction: every Olympian is taking one of you as leverage to stop Zeus"_

 _"What about Camp? The Legion? Chiron? My brother?" Hazel Levesque tried to stay strong._

 _"Hades is in Camp Half-Blood, talking to the campers. I'm sure Nico would be glad to come here and explain anyone" With that last warning, the goddess forced everyone to look away while she flashed away. Only then, everyone realized the danger they were in._

 _"Frank, is there any way we could take a boat? Or even fool the guard's change?" Annabeth Chase was already analyzing possibilities for escaping._

 _"The guards would be more than possible. If a boat disappears from the pier, even when we don't use them, we'll be followed" The Praetor of the Twelve Legion assured her._

 _"So, we should lay low for a couple of hours and use the change of guards in the tunnel to make it" The former Praetor and actual Pontifex agreed._

 _"Let's roll then" The Savior of Olympus suggested, taking the last word._

Chaos smiled from his throne, getting ready for his entrance. _Olympus has no idea what is coming for them..._


	9. WHAT A BEAUTIFUL THING HOPE IS -p-f-

**My second collab with Hugs6, this sequel/spin-off of '** _Love the Impossible_ **' will continue where we left it, because we felt like it was needed to be explained a little. Also, Hugs6 created a book called '** _Basically_ _Octavian Wikipedia_ **', in which explains a lot of the things you'll see here.**

 **Starts a little short and sour, but quickly escalates into a full drama, in which you'll see many new characters and we even find some reasons behind some behaviors.**

 **This story is be posted in this site and it's close to its end! Go check it!**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

I'd been at work all day, all _stinking_ day and I was tense and sweaty and stressed out, but I knew that would all disappear when I saw Rachel. Rachel was my life, my number one. I cared more about Rachel than anyone else in the whole wide world even, no, _especially_ myself. Our future seemed bright and I was hoping to live my whole life with her. I smiled every time I thought of her and was smiling as I neared Camp Half-Blood. I never thought I'd ever feel semi at home at a camp for Greek demigods but, to be honest, I would feel at home anywhere Rachel was. Traffic in New York _is_ the worst, so I was getting a bit frustrated. I just had to keep thinking that it would work out and I would see Rachel soon. _Soon_... I'd already been stuck in traffic for half an hour so I didn't know how soon ' _soon_ ' would be, but I was hopeful anyway. _Hopeful_.

Rachel gave me hope. What a beautiful thing hope is. What a beautiful woman Rachel is.

How beautiful my life has become because of her, because of Rachel Elizabeth Dare who I don't even deserve and yet, she's mine. I couldn't help smiling, as my car inched forward. I really do _hate_ New York Traffic. And I only got my driver's license about a year ago, so I don't really like driving, either. But it was worth it to know I'd see her beautiful smile soon enough. And hear her gorgeous voice, calling me ' _Ian'_ and ' _baby'_ and basically bewitching me and making my knees go weak. And I know she'll laugh too. She always laughs when I'm around, I'm so lucky. Her laugh is like sunshine, Apollo should be jealous, so should Aphrodite, Rachel is amazing.

Rachel is fantastic.

I was ecstatic when the traffic finally cleared up. The light turned green and I was the car in front. But just as I pulled out into the intersection, a huge pick up truck rammed into me. I felt the air leave me as my used car flipped and the world went dark.


	10. THAT'S HOW I MET YOUR MOM -posted-f-

**This story actually, was born as a demand from you, my loyal followers, after reading ' _Have You Met My Dad?_ '. Honestly, I haven't thought of bring this to you, but you were so excited to see me write this that I complied and I wrote some shots related to the same universe as the Daddies.**

 **I recently posted, since Mother's Day in Argentina was October 18th, and I know that Mother's Day is different in every country, for that, I apologise.**

 **I hope you like the reading! I'm missing a cover! Anyone interest?**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

 **Misty's P.O.V.**

It's been a while since the last time I went to Camp Half-Blood. Last time I was there, I lost a lieutenant and a new fellow sister Hunter. Yes, I'm a Hunter of Artemis. And, I've been one since the beginning of Lady Artemis' Hunt, when she pledged boys off her life. I was one of those many nymphs that were offered for her Hunt.

"I still don't think this is a good idea…" I muttered, when we were camping during the night. We weren't that far away from Long Island, but I was already feeling uncomfortable being surrounded by so many male.

"None of us like the idea, Misty…" another Hunter, Gemma, rubbed my shoulder in agreement. Many of us just nodded, but there was one that didn't. Our lieutenant, Thalia.

"Girls, knocking it off for a second…" she stated, looking at us "If Lady Artemis asked us to go to Camp Half-Blood, a good reason she must have…"

"But, when we battled against those lycanthropes in California, she left us all alone and we survived!" Casey butted in. I shook my head to avoid the cut images and fuzz memories of that moment. The girls could talk freely about those day, while I still don't remember anything. For some reason, I can't remember anything _after_ losing Zoë.

"That was a direct order of Zeus and she couldn't prevent us" Thalia explained, calmly. She was used to giving this kind of explanations, since she was the only one who could tolerate boys. Actually, the girls told me that she found her long lost baby brother in that trip to California, which explain why she tolerate them "Milady is on her own personal Hunt and we can't interfere… That's _why_ she's sending us to Camp Half-Blood…"

"Fine" I blurted out, standing up "But, if any boy tries something with me, I'll start a kill spray" I announced before walking into my tent to sleep.

~oOo~

We arrived to Camp Half-Blood and, surprise, _surprise_. People was waiting for us. A long crowd of people, boys mixed among girls. It disgusted me.

"Chiron!" Thalia was fast into greeting the centaur trainer, who greeted her with many words of affection "I'm sorry for the short noticed-" she kept talking to him, walking away from the crowd and into Camp. We stayed standing all closer and murmurring.

"Um, excuse me?" A boy's voice tried to call for our attention, but we played deaf ears "OK, I understand… Um, Chiron told me to help you if you need anything-"

"We don't need help from a _boy_ " I defended us, turning to see him. He was tall, with messy blonde hair and tan skin. He looked like he worked out regularly. _Boys… Always trying to show off…_ What drew me off were his eyes: they were ocean blue. Suddenly, an image from my memories got on my head and I saw the same guy attacking me with a sword " _You…_ " I sneered at him, disgusted and pulling my bow out. I saw him lift his hands in surrender, looking clearly confused.

"Wow, you don't need that!" he told me, trying to make me drop my weapons. The girls were watching next to me, but they didn't seem fazed about what I was doing "Please, put it down and we- we can talk about it…"

"You attacked me!" I screamed at him, taking a few steps closer to him. However, with every step I gave, he took a couple of them back. The look in his face, of pure terror and fear against me, made me feel good about myself. Made me feel like I was powerful and no men will ever bother me again.

"What?! I haven't seen you before today!" he continued, tripping down a little. I smirked when he was down and I aimed at his face. I drew my bow back and I was about to shoot when…

"Luke!" a woman's voice stopped me and made me turn to see the person who was talking to the guy under me. I saw a woman with blonde curly hair, same Californian tan as the boy and the most fierce stormy grey eyes I even encounter. She was walking towards us, holding a very strange knife in her hand, frowning "What do you think you're doing?! Attacking an _unarmed_ boy?!" she yelled at me, accusing me. I glared at her.

"That's the excuse of the cowards!" I replied, not feeling intimidated by her words "This boy attacked me! He's the reason why I can't remember the last 18 years of my life!" The woman stopped dead in her tracks, between him and me. But she was staring at me as if I was insane.

"My son has _never_ met you before in his life, because he's 15 years old!" she defended him. The boy looked between me and his mother, not understanding anything "Luke-" she cut herself, drinking the image of her son. Her shocking face soon turned into one of sadness and kindness, before cupping his cheek and caress it "I hadn't noticed before…"

"What- what hadn't you noticed before, Mom?" he hesitated to ask, as if the answer was gonna hurt him. The woman smirked and shook her head.

"How much you look like your Uncle Luke…" she whispered. The next thing I know, my weapons were taken from me and I have to face an angry Thalia.

"What the Hades is wrong with you?!" she scolded me. I've never seen her so angry before.

"He attacked me! He made me lose my life!" I accused him, knowing that, no matter what people said, I was right "I don't know how he got ride of the scar, but I _know_ it was him-"

"The guy that attacked you was Luke Castellan, Misty" the woman interrupted me, serious "Just because Luke _Jackson_ is a _boy_ and _looks like_ the guy that attacked you, doesn't mean you should… Should you?"

 ** _And, that's how I met Luke Jackson's Mom…_**


	11. HOW THIS HAPPENED! -posting-development-

**This was an idea that fellow writer ObeliskX gave me. And I must say that I was super intrigued about it because she gave me a panorama that was funny and open to several troubles, all in one!**

 **The book is about what would happen or how would the Gods react when they discovered they've been genderswapped! And, as many of the stories/legends/mythology of the ancient Greece (and almost 99% of the stories written by the fandom), it all starts with one goddess that decide to poke her nose where she's not called.**

 **Aphrodite.**

 **This story still be posted in this site as soon as '** _Goddess at Goode_ **' is over! Which means... Late November/December**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"APHRODITE!"

WThat scream could be heard all across Olympus, the Underworld and even in Tartarus itself. It was no news that the Goddess of Love did her will around the mortals and, sometimes, she'd even mess with the immortals. When this would happen, she'd simply cover her mouth with her delicate-polished-manicured hand and let out a giggle, as if saying ' _Oops, I'm so silly!_ '

But, this time, Aphrodite seemed to messed with one of the most ancient goddesses.

And Hecate wasn't a happy camper right now.

"How could you?!" Hecate roared at her, after scaring half the immortal population of the world and finding her, drinking peacefully, surrounded by nymphs that were obeying her every request.

"Hecate, darling, you'd have to be more specific..." Aphrodite had the nerve to reply to her. Aphrodite knew exactly what she had done and she didn't regret it, not even one bit. After all, it wasn't _her_ fault.

"More specific?! You want me to be _more_ specific?! How about the fact that _you_ used that cursed belt of yours, flirted, seduced and took to bed the mortal I chose to be father of one of my children!" The nymphs had some common sense and, after gaping at their mistress' actions, they slipped away, not wanting to be the target of Hecate's fury. Aphrodite wasn't even immune to all that rant.

"I'm sure you could find-"

" _No_ , Aphrodite!" Hecate cut her, not even caring the glare Aphrodite was giving her for interrupting her "I won't find another man for it, because either they don't believe in magic, which is a really important factor in my selection or you'll seduce them!"

"Darling, you're-"

"I'm what? Over reacting?!" Hecate completed the sentence, once again, interrupting Aphrodite "Don't tell me how to react to your _whore_ ways, Aphrodite" she spatted, not even caring what was coming out of her mouth "I'm sure you'd get as many guys as you _claim_ you slept with if you weren't stealing other ones"

"Are you saying that's all I do? Sleeping around with guys?"

"Lie to me and tell me I'm wrong" Hecate dared her, making Aphrodite shut her mouth. In part, she was right, but she won't admit that. _Ever_ "Stop messing with other gods' mortals, especially _mine_ , if you know what's best for you!" she threaten her, before walking away from her.

"I did you a big favor!" Aphrodite was yelling at her, not even moving from her place "Trust me, the guy was a fake about _everything_!"

That only fueled Hecate's rage even more. How dare Aphrodite stole her mortal and, accused him of liar?! She'd teach her a lesson.

~oOo~

"Star-nosed mole's nose... Matamata's shell... Vampire bat's fingers..." Hecate began to throw ingredients inside her cauldron, smirking like a bad person. Well, of course she was doing something bad... she was gonna teach that Aphrodite a lesson about stealing her men! "What do you think its missing, Gale?" she asked her loyal weasel, who only farted as an answer "That Levesque girl was right... Everything you do is fart..." she complained to herself "What else? What else...? Ah! Proboscis monkey's nose... Warthog's tusk... Burrowing frog's eyes... Monkfish's mouth... And, finally... Blob fish's skin..." she laughed as the final ingredient was added to the mix, ready to launch her spell "Make those who make me suffer in love understand the suffering I've been through..." It might have no rhyme, but she knew what she was doing.

Gale, however, started to back away, knowing that something was different and strange about this potion. Hecate wasn't noticing, since she was immerse in her own pain of revenge and began chanting the words over and over again.

 _Meanwhile, in the other side of Olympus..._

"AHHHHHH!" Aphrodite's scream was heard all across Olympus. But she wasn't the only one. Female and male screams were heard all over it, making it a contest on who was louder. Hecate's spell worked, but with a slight change. Instead of affecting only Aphrodite, it affected _all_ the gods.

"HECATE!" Zeus roared, calling for her presence. Or, should we say, _his_ presence?

"What is this scandal?!" Hecate busted in, trying to contain the laugh and the embarrassment of a misfired spell "It's just a slight change-"

"A _slight change_?! You changed our genders!" Zeus boomed at Hecate, who was stiffing a laugh. It was not able to take Zeus serious when he (or she, should we say) had the cheeks fluttered and looking (or trying to) all bad and mean.

"This is temporary... until _someone_ understand why I did this" Hecate smirked and looked up at the Council "Until then... Well, we better get comfortable in our new bodies..."


	12. THIS ISN'T OUR FUTURE RIGHT? -not-d-

**This story began _way long_ even HoH was even a reality... Right after reading Jason dream's sequence and I ended up being in love with this couple for the rest of my days.**

 **Taking place in a post-war universe, where our favorite-to-hate blonde boy is alive, as well as our favorite tinker, the idea is to follow the life of both seers when they are in charge of a little girl abandon at the steps of his house inside Camp Jupiter...**

 **Like I said, I'm a sucker for this non-canon couple, but don't judge much my decisions. This story still has not a post date, so don't urge me! Also, the title might change, so I'm open for ideas, too!**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

" **SILENCE**!" Reyna screamed. Octavian stared at her while she stood in the grades, Frank Zhang at her side. He was standing in the middle of the Senate House, being judge. He definitely couldn't say a word in his defense, since he was gagged and tied up. _Gagged and tied up, isn't a little extreme?_ That's exactly what was going down through Octavian's head.

"I say he should suffer the same fate as his victims!" someone from the Senate screamed in the silence.

"Then, which victim should we choose?" another voice argued.

"That's enough!" Frank raised his voice, making everyone quiet "Treating him the same way he treated us doesn't make us better!" he reasoned with the senators. Murmurs were heard around, while some people started walking into the Senate House. They were the leaders of the Cabins in Camp Half-Blood.

 _Graecus_

"Pardon the intrution, Praetors" Jason Grace took the word, while walking in with Piper McLean's hand slipped into him.

"Son of Jupiter" Reyna greeted him. _Still bitter much?_

"And the rest of us" Percy Jackson's voice chimed in, leading the rest of the greek campers inside.

"We'd like to be present in the trial of Octavian" Annabeth Chase stated, while they took seat on the stands.

~oOo~

They stood hours deciding the destiny of the treacherous Legacy of Apollo. Finally, there's one person who couldn't stand it anymore. And said person spoke up.

"Excuse me?!" Everyone turned to the voice, even Octavian. It belonged to a young girl with curly, frizzy red hair tied in a low bun and big bright green eyes. Her clothes were a plain tank top and some jean shorts (both splashed with different painting colors) with hightop Converse "May I ask a _very_ important question?"

"And that might be...?" a Lar asked, a bit annoyed.

"You've been arguing about how to punish him for over two hours..." she pointed out like she'd talking about candies "...but, did any of you know someone who can replace him?" Silence filled the room. _Wait? Everyone talked about punish me and no one consider a replacement?!_

"Any Child or Legacy of Apollo could take the job" Reyna pointed out. The redheaded shook her head.

"No. Only someone blessed with the gift can only do it" she retorted.

"Then... we can't kill him?" a girl said.

"I'm sorry, but if you wanna talk with the roman side of the Gods, you have to keep him around" _Oh, Holy Apollo... She- she- she was defending me!_

"Someone has to keep him under the line!" a male voice. Murmurs and voice raising was heard until a loud whistle was heard, coming from the redheaded lips.

"I volunteer!" she screamed over the noise "I can keep an eye on him" most the senators gasped in surprise and her friends from CHB were trying to persuade her from the opposite. She raised from her seat and walked very decided to Octavian and un gagged him "You OK?" she whispered at him. He nodded, lightly, still starstruck by her actions towards him "OK, I, Rachel Elizabeth Dare swear to look after, um..." she hesitated a bit before leaning closer to Octavian "What's your full name?" she asked him, whispering.

"Octavian Nicholas Simmons" he replied. She gave him a half smile and faced the waiting crowd.

"I swear on the Styx to look after Octavian until he doesn't need me anymore" Thunders were heard in the distance, leaving everyone a bit reassured. She rolled her eyes and started to untie him "Well, looks like I'm staying for a while" she joked, trying to break the awkward tension between them.

"I, um... I'll help you to get a place" he offered, once the bonds were lose. She smiled back at him and shook her head.

"Not so fast, _Nicky Devil_ " she teased him, earning a glare from him "I'm staying at your place. I'll take the couch" with that, she turned around and walked away leaving a very shocked and confused Augur.

~oOo~

 _Knock, knock._

 _Who would come to bother at this time of night?!_ he asked himself, going to open the door of his room in his cohort. As Centurion/Augur of the First Cohort, he had some very spacious and comfortable place.

"Good night!" He got surprise with the view of his redheaded savior.

"Why are you here so late? I thought you were somewhere else..." he admitted, rubbing his eyes.

"I went to get my stuff and I got lost" she stated, walking in, not waiting for an invitation.

"By all means, please, come on in" he said, sarcastically, closing the door. When he saw her, she was pulling blankets and a pillow off her suitcase and getting comfortable on the couch "I thought you were kidding on the couch..."

"I'm not. It's your place and I won't invade on your personal life... Where's the bathroom?" she asked, trailing off. He pointed the close door and she walked in "If you wanna go out with your friends or girlfriend, I won't stop you!" she screamed through the close door "Consider me your roommate, who's crashing on your couch!" He wasn't paying attention, cause he got absorbed in her words. _Friends? Girlfriend? Wow, she really doesn't know me..._ "Everything's alright?" Her voice put him back in the room. She was wearing an old shirt and _short_ shorts. _Wow, her legs go on for miles... Wait, what?!_

"Yeah, just thinking about what you said..." he said, looking at her. She shrugged and walked to the couch, yawning "I'll leave you to sleep. Good night" and, with that, he marched to his room, closing the door behind him. He plopped in his bed, trying to think of what just happen. _She must had said it to be nice... No one in their right mind would be my friend... Then again, I'm not helping either... But, she stood up for me and she was honest and stuff... Urgh! Should I be nice to her? Maybe, that way she'll stay less time and I can resume my life... But, what if I end up liking her? Or worst, she's playing me, so she can mock me later?!_

 _Knock, knock._

"What?!" he groaned, mad. He could hear the footsteps getting away. _Great, now I scared her away..._ He got up and walked out. She was sitting on the couch, curled up, looking at the window "I'm, um, sorry" he mumbled, low.

"Making progress that fast, uh?" Her voice wasn't mocking. Was more like pleased "Good night, Octavian"

"Good night, Rachel" he replied, walking back. _Maybe having her here won't be so bad..._


	13. 7 IS A BEAUTIFUL NUMBER -not-finished-

**My first ever mature content, so I'm not sure if I'd be able to reveal the whole of it in this chapter...**

 **The title was based on something Frank said in SoN, about the number seven being bad luck in different cultures. So, I turned it upside down, trying to make it about good luck.**

 **It was my first attempt about maturity, so maybe the majority of part could be not accurate it and even probably cliche, but I know you won't judge about that.**

 **Like I said, this is a extract of the chapter, but I'm not sure when will I post it, since 3/4 of my readers are in their teen years...**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

August 25th. Middle of the last month of summer. My mind always took me back to Camp. _Quit it!_ I scolded my brain. It's been more than 7 years since I last stepped into New Rome. After I was deprive of my title, I was left on my own in the troublemaker city that was New York. After the Second Giant War, I found a job in a consultant office. Turns out, consulting the auguries and actions weren't as different.

Right now, I'm sitting on the bar of my frequent pub, drinking and dwelling my problems alone. You might wondered ' _You got it well deserved, Octavian!_ ' and I might agree with you. But after a couple of years, the treat was exactly like the one in Camp Jupiter. Bitter, I took a sip of my whisky.

"A White Russian, please" a female voice said next to me. I glanced to see a girl sitting in the seat next to mine. I went back to my drink, ignoring her as much as I could. But... " _Octavian_?" I heard from her. I turned to her, to tell her to back off, but I was the one starstruck.

" _R-Rachel Dare_?!" I blurted out and she smiled in agreement. Last time I saw her, she was this young girl dress in doodles-paints jeans, plain tank tops and frizzy fiery hair too out of control. The girl in front of me wasn't her.

"Oh, my Gods! You haven't change a bit!" she greeted me. There wasn't a sneer or anything against it: she was genuinely happy to see me.

"Wish I could say the same" I replied. If I was walking down the street, I'd thought she was one of those shallow girls: she was wearing a sleeveless deep purple dress, up to her knees with black heels. A leather jacket over it. Her curls were tamed and fell smoothly over her side. She wasn't wearing make up at all. _But she doesn't need it..._

"How you been?" she questioned me, taking a sip of her drink.

"How I deserved" was my bitter answer. She frowned at me "Nevermind my grumpy humor... Looks like you'd done well" I told her, trying to change the topic. She pursed her lips.

"I wish" she replied, playing with the glass in her hands "I just escaped from a blind date my father set up for me" she explained. I raised my eyebrow, curiously "Too stuck up snob for my taste" she admitted.

"Rachel Dare has _taste_?" I mocked her, smirking. She rolled her eyes and shoved my lightly.

"Mind the company?" she asked me, smiling.

~oOo~

For the first time in a long time, I was having a good time. Rachel was a nice girl, funny, sarcastic, sassy and talkback. And, you know what? I was enjoying myself too. All those bitter thoughts left through the window. Hearing her laugh was like hearing an angel.

"So, what exactly doing here?" she asked me, after sharing some memories. I looked down at my glass.

"Dwelling my problems" I admitted.

"You don't have friends or you don't wanna involve them?" she frowned at my reply.

"The first one might be more accurate" I confessed, a bit embarrassed. I felt a hand over mine. I looked at her and she was smiling sweetly at me.

"Not anymore" she stated. I nodded at her, too grateful to admit it.

"How's the _business_?" I asked, giving her a meaningful look. Her smile got bigger.

"That's one of the reasons behind my celebration today" she explained and I frowned "My 25th birthday was yesterday. It's my first day without a host" she sipped her drink, smirking.

"Um, _congratulations_?" I said, not sure how to react.

"Speaking of which... " she trailed off, blushing a tad "... after, you know, left the Camp..." she said, trying not to make me uncomfortable "... have you even been _with_ someone?" she finished, looking at me. I felt my cheeks getting hot and tried to look away from her, but I couldn't.

"No" I managed to say, my voice a whisper "Not because I haven't tried, but women seem to run away from me" I explained, looking down. I felt a squeeze in my hand and realized she hadn't took her hand away.

"I'm still here" she reminded me.

"There is another reason..." I continued, looking at her "I had a crush on someone" I noticed a spark of sadness on her eyes, but she masked it as amusement.

"How that end up?" I didn't miss the tone of jealousy in her.

"I never had the guts to ask her out" I said, looking straight into her eyes. I wanted her to know... _Before she leaves forever_ , my brain said.

"If you had her in front of you..." she started, insecure "... would you open up to her?" her question hit me unprepared, but I decided to answer.

"Rachel... I liked- scratch that, I like you" I admitted, looking at her "You caught my eye the second you stepped into Olympus to deliver that note from Tartarus. You were- you are tough, independent and strong enough to live in that madness of world-" during my ramble, she stared at me, not looking away. She cut my ramble, leaning closer and kissing me. _That shut you up_ , my brain mocked me. She was leaning back, when I snapped and cupped her neck, kissing her back.

"I like you too" she replied, against my lips. That only made me kiss her harder and she replied.

"Wanna get out of here?" I offered her, softly.


	14. CHASING THE DARK -not-finished-

**My first ever collab! Me and Annabethchase22 were talking about how '** _Don't Be Hypocrite!_ **' helped her with her depression and we wrote this fic together.**

 **This is my first time writing dark themes and stuff, so I ask for patience and understanding about that.**

 **This is not your typical fic, because it has a god as main character and every single chapter is from his point of view.**

 **This story will be posted when Annabethchase22 gives me the ' _green light_ '.**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Apollo never stopped to think, not even for one second, why Dionysus was always so bitter.

Sure, taking care of half-bloods (' _babysitting demigod brats_ ' Dionysus called it) on Earth wasn't a dream job, but it wasn't exactly _bad_.

That perception kind of change after his first encounter with a group of them.

Some kids of Hermes were hiding behind a bush and staring at their next target that, according to the line of sight, were a group of tanning, lazy and shallow Aphrodite's girls. Apollo's kind of girl. He walked to the Hermes' kids slowly and tapped one on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"Hey…" he greeted them, smirking. The kid nodded at him and went to look back to his target "What are we doing here?"

"We're waiting for the Aphrodite's girls to put on some lotion-" the boys words were muffled by one of his siblings' hand, who was looking at Apollo, apologetically.

"We're on scout duty, _Lord_ Apollo" the other guy lied through it. Apollo knew it right away. Besides being the god of prophecies, music, sun, poetry and else, he was the god of truth. He _knew_ when someone was lying to him.

"And you're scouting the Aphrodite's girls because…?" Apollo left the question open, for them to complete it.

"They can't defend themselves?" a third guy ventured a guess, looking a bit consern.

"C'mon, guys! It's obvious you're pranking them!" Apollo noticed, his smirk not even faltering a second.

"Please, don't punish us" the youngest one beg, lowering his head down. It was obvious he heard stories about how little understanding gods are.

"I'm not gonna-" Apollo's negative was cut by a piercing scream. A girly, ten folds scream.

The Aphrodite's girls fell into the prank.

And they were pissed off.

In a blink of an eye, the Hermes' kids flew from the scene, leaving Apollo by himself, wondering what on Hades' had happened.

~oOo~

Three days after the Aphrodite's girls incident, campers avoid them. They must had though he was gonna pulverize them, or something, because they treated him with respect. And even bow.

"Rachel?! Hello?!" he called his _pythia_ (well, she wasn't his _pythia_ anymore. But, since she hosted his oracle for the first time in a long time, he kind of grew fond to her. He was like an older brother to her, or so he wanted to think), walking inside her cave.

It was Winter Break and, half the campers were out in the mortal world to celebrate Christmas and New Year with their families. Rachel, however, said that she was gonna spend the holidays at Camp, because (and he'll quote here) ' _she was sick of going to fancy snob parties with her parents where, the main goal was, either business or setting her up'._

"Yes?" she called back, walking into his view. Rachel's frizzy curly red mane was pulled up in a bun, except for some rebel strands falling in her face. She was wearing some blue capris and a white tank top, splattered with paint all over it "Oh, hey Pollo" she greeted him, casually.

"You're working?" he questioned, plopping down in her couch and turning the Netflix on. Rachel rolled her green eyes at him.

"Well, I need to find myself useful in this world now" she replied, sarcastically. Apollo chuckled, dryly "What brings you here?"

"I don't like being ignored" he admitted, looking for a show to watch "Campers are ignoring me. You never do"

"Campers are ignoring you?" Rachel questioned him, hands in her hips "What did you do?"

"Nothing! Or, that I least remember…" he acknowledged, thinking "There was this prank with the Aphrodite's girls a couple of days ago-"

"Ah, the ' _Mustard Incident_ ' as they call it…" Rachel nodded "I know why now…"

"Well?" Apollo wasn't a patience god. He wanted all, now.

"Pollo, they've been under Mr. D's watch for decades… Either they play low or they got turned into dolphins!" she explained to him "And you, catching them, well… Artemis always threaten boys into jackalopes… What would _you_ do?"

"I get it, I get it" he recognized "It's just… Is really boring here!" he complained.

"Rachel! Rachel!" a girl yelled from outside, her voice getting stronger "Rachel, have you seen- Dad!" Apollo turned to face Kayla, one of his many daughters. Her blonde hair was pulled back with a headband and she looked at the verge of tears.

"Kayla, what's wrong?" Rachel asked her, making her face her.

"It's- it's Will… He's dying…" Both, Apollo and Rachel, paled at the information. Rachel, because Will was like a brother to her. Apollo, well…

"Close you eyes" Apollo ordered. The girls looked away from him and he flashed away.

~oOo~

By the time Rachel and Kayla reached the Infirmary, Apollo was already searching in the basement some remedy for Will's illness. When he was assigned the new Head Director of Camp Half-Blood, Zeus strictly forbid him to heal demigods if their wounds were minimum. Bone fractures, cuts, internal bleeding, he couldn't help much around them. That's why he kept away from the Infirmary.

But this was different. Will was dying and, apparently, it was lethal. His breathing was forced and he was burning up in fever, laying very still on the bed. He mumbled random words, not making sense at all. His body was considerably fin, if you don't count the cuts around her arms and the two tiny incisions in his ankle. They were too tiny, Austin missed them when he was checking his own brother.

"Dad! Hurry up!" Austin screamed at Apollo, fear evident in his voice. Apollo began to search faster until he found what he was looking for: sunlight. Sounds silly and some might have said ' _Take him outside_ '. But this wasn't just an ordinary sunlight. This was sunlight from Helios' titanly form. Since he was on the sun gig before him, Helios could see it all and that's what Apollo needed. Light.

"Everyone, out of the Infirmary, now!" he ordered when he came back. All the healers and nurses quickly started to leave "Wait!" he stopped them "Take Will to my office" he changed his mind. He couldn't unleash the light without killing unintentionally the rest of the patiences. Austin and another camper moved Will to the newly remodeled office. Seymour, the leopard's head was replaced by a flat TV screen. The carpets were gold and the walls were painted yellow. Very lightly.

As soon as Will was placed, everyone left and Apollo opened the bottle. He placed it in an angle that allowed him to see, but it didn't kill Will, who was grunting in pain. Immediately, the tiny incisions on Will's ankle started to glow and drip blood. Only then, Apollo knew the problem and started to sing his mayhem. Once he finished, Will's skin was redder and he was exhausted. But he was awake enough for the pleased sighed out of Will's mouth.

"Angel…"


	15. FOREVER AND EVER -not-development

**My first AU story, in which I let my imagination fly around. The result was this story, which I first wrote the ending and them, the rest of the chapters.**

 **First story where a good guy is a bad one and where I had to do so much research that I got dizzy myself! You'll see why...**

 **Also, I wanted to write this book with only two point of views, so I switch back and forward between the main characters... as well to make up or place it differently to fit the story... In this one, I'm not so sure about the title as well, so if you have a better idea, I'm all ears...**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

 _"Mommy, mommy! Look at my painting!" my three-year-old self said, trying to get my mother's attention from her dresser._

 _"I saw it yesterday, Rachel" she replied, not even looking at me "Now, sit on the couch and keep quiet" she ordered me. I looked down and, instead of sitting on the couch like I was told, I stormed out of the room, crying. Took me only three years to realize my parents didn't care about me. I ran around the cold, marbled house until I went out to the gardens. But I didn't stop there, though the guards were calling me. I kept on running until I reached the town. I looked around and, avoiding people, headed to a fountain. It was a fountain in honor to King Poseidon. By that time, I'd only met him twice and he was always smiling and laughing. When I was visiting and left with the Prince, he always managed to escape his meetings and play with us. He lived for his son and he shared some of his love with me. I was really grateful._

 _I looked down at the fountain and saw something sparkling in the bottom. I leaned forward and tried to see what it was. But I went too forward: I fell inside of the fountain. I didn't know how to swim. King Poseidon promised his son and myself he'd taught us how to swim when we were four. I splashed and tried to scream but my lungs were filling with water. My last thought before giving up was that no one really care about me. Suddenly, I couple of arms pulled me up and I could breath again. I started to cough while I was being pulled out the fountain. I saw my savior: was a boy, not much older than me. He was skinny, like he hasn't eaten in days, pale, like he's always hiding from the sun. His hair was blonde and his eyes were blue. He was looking at me, confused._

 _"What did you think you were doing?" he asked me, annoyed "You could had drown!" he kept going. I was glad I was dripping water._

 _"I wanted to see the shinny things. I fell" I explained, looking down, sobbing lightly._

 _"Be more careful next time" he said, angry. I couldn't help it and started to cry, hiding my face in my hands "Why are you crying now?"_

 _"Cause I bother you" I said. It felt like my parents again. I tried to do nothing and there's always a reason for them to be upset "Thank you. I won't bother you again" I said, getting up and walking away. He didn't let me go that far._

 _"You don't bother me" I looked at him, surprise. For a moment._

 _"I bother everyone" I muttered under my breath._

 _"I'm Octavian" he introduced himself, pulling his hand out. I hesitated, but shook it._

 _"I'm Rachel" He smiled at me. Was the prettiest smile I ever seen "Your smile is pretty" I complemented him, making him red "You're like my hair" I mocked him._

~oOo~

 _I spent the whole afternoon with that boy, talking and making kid stuff. Was my first non-force friend._

 _"Where are you staying?" he asked me. I looked away, embarrassed._

 _"I ran from home. They don't want me there" I told him._

 _"You can stay with me and my brother"_

 _"Really?" I was ecstatic. But before we could move..._

 _"Rachel?" A male voice called me. Instantly, I hid behind Octavian, but I relaxed when I saw the person "My goodness, child! What are you doing here?!"_

 _"I'm with my new best friend, Chiron!" I explained, happy, to the Prince's tutor. He sighed._

 _"C'mon, child... I getting you back to your house"_

 _"No" I pouted, hugging Octavian and hiding in his chest "I want to stay here"_

 _"Rachel, it wasn't a question" he said, stern. I started to cry again, but something soft pushed my tears away._

 _"Tomorrow" the word was a whisper, but I understood completely. I nodded at my new friend and let Chiron took me back home. My parents made a big scandal when Chiron was gone. But that didn't stopped me. I sneaked out the next day and waited by the fountain all day. He didn't showed up. I was sad, but nevertheless, I sneaked out everyday to meet him. But he never showed up again. I started to dream about him, seeing him in the people around me. Except for Chiron, no one ever knew about about him._

 _Until now..._


	16. IN FRONT OF THE SCREEN -not-develop-

**Based on half the life we always have, I consider how could the character would have met if their did it through the screen. They know each other better through the screen than in person!**

 **Like I said, I took the concept on how we tend to talk to each other because of a fandom we like and we end up being best friends, even when we never see each other! That's how I got some of my best friends and I'd never change the experience for anything!**

 **It'd be strange for you to find paragraphs of description in this book, unless are the thoughts of the main character (also, everyone here is mortal), so you'll see emoticons, emojis and things like that.**

 **Date of posting: not sure. When I finish it, I'll let you know!**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

 **User Name**

 _What name should I use? '_ ** _RED_** _'? Nah, too obvious... How about '_ ** _StreetArtist_** _'? No again..._

 _'You look like something out of my nightmares' one of my classmates had said..._

 **RedHeadedNightmare**

 **Password: ••••••••••••••**

 _I included numbers and signs, too... Hope is not too much..._

 **Age**

 _Should I lie? Say that I'm 18? Cause if I put I'm 16, I might get the creepy guys to follow me... Maybe they're perverts! Wait... Says here I can block all the users I don't want to be follow by... Great!_

 **16**

 **Sex**

 _What should I put here? '_ ** _Female_** _'? Or '_ _I don't want people to know_ _'? They eventually would find out, right?_

 **Female**

 **Tell us about yourself**

 _OK, this is clearly the part where I lie openly and say that I'm super popular and I have tons of friends, my confidence would allow me to do crazy stuff, like men falling in love with me and... Stop it! You sound like that girl from the TV show!_

 **Red hair. Green eyes. 5' 6''. High school sophomore. Nature freak. Artist.**

 **Hobbies**

 _That was easy... Is not like I do crazy stuff, right? Oh, wait... This is crazy by my standars... Maybe I should add that to my description..._

 **Reading, painting, watching TV, writing**

 **Tell us about yourself**

 **Red hair. Green eyes. 5' 6''. High school sophomore. Nature freak. Artist. Crazy enough to sign up for the first time into** **this kind of websites.**

 _There. Now, everyone would know I'm insane..._

 **Pet Peeves**

 _You seriously asking me this?! This is not a freaking date site! It's just a '_ ** _friendly website which will allow you to interact with different people around the world_** _'! Well, that was what their motto said... Maybe I should leave it blank..._

 **Why did you joined?**  
 _This is the tough one... How do I answer it? '_ ** _My school councilor told me to join because I was bullied at school and since I refused to tell my parents, who think I'm the perfect daughter, he thought I would feel less lonely and more understand if I joined_** _'? As long and thrutful the answer is, I can't. They won't allow me into their conversation... Maybe I should leave it blank as well..._

 **People we suggest you should follow:**

 **SeaWeedBrain**

 **WiseGirl**

 **BlondeSuperman**

 **BeautyQueen**

 **SupremeRepairBoy**

 **StrandedGirl**

 **WitchJewel**

 **BeastFai**

 **GhostKing**

 **SunPrince**

 **ThingOne**

 **ThingTwo**

 **Warrior**

 **GardenRose**

 **NowYouSeeMe**

 **UndercoverBeauty**

 **MadManWalking**

 **TeddyBearMurderer**


	17. MATE! AIN'T AUSTRALIAN, BUDDY! -n-d-

**This story was born as my personal obsession over the many werewolves story created by the user in this site. I read my first one by chance and, since then, almost a year ago, I hadn't stopped.**

 **I was always intrigued by how our lovely characters would react if they were half wolves. But, I tried to link it as much as I could to the world of the gods, which means that, even though they won't have powers, like normally, they'll be strongly linked to them.**

 **I'm not sure when to post it, since it's not finished, but I'll try to get ahead in work, just in case**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Our story doesn't begin when we meet our lead girl.

It doesn't either when the lead girl is being bullied or not even close when she's about to meet her Prince Charming.

No, this story begins much more further in time, when mankind still believed in extraordinary creatures that lived among them. Creatures that balanced the good and bad in the human civilizations.

Once upon a time, a family lived in a hidden city.

It wasn't an ordinary family. This family was so deep in themselves that they basically lived for each other's company. Sure, like any other families, its member will quarrel, but it would return back to normal pretty soon. This family wasn't a normal family.

It was a pack of werewolves.

Werewolves packs were a little different from the rest of humanity. They'd have a head of the family, the Alpha, and his wife/mate, the Luna. This role were named this way because ' _alpha_ ' is the first letter of the Greek alphabet, while the ' _luna_ ' is the representative of mother of the family. You'll understand later.

Helping the Alpha, we have the Beta, or second-in-command, and the Gamma, the third-in-command. There were also the Theta, the doctor of the pack. The rest were either warriors or wolves that would learn a different job to sustain the pack, but able to fight if the situation is needed.

We mentioned the word ' _mate_ '. And, we are not using it with the same meaning as our Australian folks over there. In the werewolf community, ' _mate_ ' is a short for ' _soul mate_ ', that person that was chosen by the Fates to live besides you until your death. Sometimes, these mates can reject each other, but soon, they'd regret it. Never had been a long rejection in history.

A mate can overlook all your flaws and accept you the way you are. You're greedy? Your mate _will_ overlook. You're a cheater? Your mate _will_ overlook. You're a murderer? Your mate _will_ overlook. You're a runaway? Your mate _will_ overlook _and_ follow you.

That _doesn't_ mean they can't stay mad at you. In current times, mates don't overlook, but tend to change for the best. Wolves that change for the worst tend to do that because their mate is gone. But, we're getting off tracks.

One day, one of the many children of the family (which wasn't a kid anymore) decided it would be nice to explore the beyonds of their little city. _What was out there?_ All the young ones wondered the same thing. So, year after year, all the children, and their parents afterwards, went out to explore the world that surrounded them.

Outside their little city, these wolves became respected. Gained power, worship in cities and affairs with humans. Some of them were treated with respect, some other with fear.

Werewolves don't age as fast as humans, so no human argue into calling them ' _gods_ ', and after a while, they began to believe it. In different cities, they'd have different names.

But, there was and there still is a force that is more powerful that these little werewolves gods. No one knows exactly its name, but the humans used to call it ' _Mother Luna_ ', the Moon Goddess. The moon, as they believed, gave their gods the powers and abilities to help them or destroy them.

Mother Luna recognized that, the deeds that her children were doing on Earth (because every werewolf descendent was a child from the Moon) were not good nor bad. They kept the balance between the human, some creatures she created out of pure boredom. Little creatures with the abilities to evolve and rationalize, but stupid enough to worship a creature that held some kind of ability that was superior to them.

She decided to reward them. She allowed this little pack to become _actual_ gods and to ensure that the humanity were appreciating their gift. Since no member of the pack was stupid enough to reject a gift from Mother Luna (or their were either too afraid to say no or they were stupid and went with peer pressure), they all became gods. God of the skies, the seas, the dead, the sun, the light and many, many others.

The ages passed and these little gods constantly visit their home, Earth, helping humanity with new gifts or if to creat offspring. Mother Luna did not prohibit this, but she warned them that, with every direct offspring from them, some of their power, respect and worship they gather over the years will slowly fade away and pass to the unborn child.

Some gods didn't care about it. They'd say that carry on with their legacy was enough and that, if some of their abilities were passed on to their children, then the world won't be ruined.

Some others (more in particular, the goddesses) saw this as a waste of hard work, so they preferred to abstain of having children. The single goddesses.

Some other found out that, even when they have offspring and some of their power would go to them, they could maintain their powers intanct. Soon, it became a public secret and all gods that wanted offspring began to use it.

But, there was one god that believed that humanity shouldn't be forgotten. That, once in a while, someone should come out and remember the rest of mankind that they were there. So, once every generation, he'd choose a non born baby girl to pass some of his ability.

And _that_ , is how our story begins...


	18. MAIDENHOOD -not-development-

**This story was adopted from a user called** theColorofBoom **. She felt the inspiration for this story was gone in her and I kindly offered to continue it.**

 **The four first chapters will be from her responsibility, while I continue where she left on.**

 **I'll try to summarize the story for you: people normally are attracted to what they can't have, right? This is basically the plot of the story, how certain _guys_ want our favorite Oracle to notice them.**

 **It's up to you who gets Rachel! I have my favorite in mind, but I have the feeling that for her is gonna be one Hades of a ride...**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

I sat in the limo staring out the window wanted to see the familiar strawberry patch as soon as it came into view. Clarion Academy was so boring and I was ready for some adventure. All those girls with their fancy skirts and designer purses had bugged me to death. Finally school ended for good. Eighteen years old and no school. Nothing could be better, except maybe getting some peace and quiet in my studio at camp. But everyone was back now after saving the world from total destruction, a normal demigod year. Of course, there is the fact I'm not a demigod. I am the infamous, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi.

Becoming the oracle was a pretty easy choice. I always felt like I didn't belong in the real world. So when Percy Jackson came at me with that sword something just told me that I wanted to live in his world of danger and yes, swords. The only hard part was the maidenhood section of the contract, there is actually a real contract I had to sign. No boys, no love, pretty much a hunter of Artemis but without the hunter part. So far it's been worth it. I mean, it does get a little awkward when you accidently spout out a prophecy in math class and faint to the ground but otherwise. . .

Finally the camp came in view. The chauffeur looked a little hesitant dropping one of the most powerful man in the united states's daughter in the middle of nowhere but I pay fine tips. Besides, I told my dad that I got a job at a summer camp here. It's not a lie, I just bent the truth a bit. Not too much. My dad was stern about me getting a 'real job' but I managed to convince him I just need time to think of said 'real jobs'. My dad would kill me if he thought I was planning on being an artist.

I hiked up the hill to where Peleus, the camp's dragon, was asleep under the golden fleece. He raised his head as I walked by and I gave him a pat on the nose. He went back to sleep.

The camp was crowded as it usually got in the summer. It didn't help that the roman were still here from our last battle. Plus with more and more demigods being found by local satyrs we had to make a few adjustments to the cabin system. Currently the Hermes cabin was being extended. I also so at least three other cabins being made from scratch. Suddenly Annabeth and Percy noticed me walking down the hill and ran over.

"Hey Red," Percy greeted me giving me a hug. A friend hug, nothing romantic in the gester. He stepped back and something pounded in my heart, just a tiny bit of regret. I had thought I was over my tiny crush but after not seeing him in a while I guess it came back. Not acceptable for the Oracle of Delphi.

Annabeth gave me a hug as well. I hugged her back, I wasn't jealous. I agreed with all those silly Aphrodite girls, Annabeth and Percy were meant for each other. I shoved down my long buried feelings and went about my day.

Percy and Annabeth showed me their new friends they made while visiting the roman camp. The only thing I met that was roman was that stupid kid, Octavian. Who is still here at camp with the rest of the romans as a peace treaty. The giant statue of Athena that we had gone to great lengths to get stood in the middle of camp.

Frank looked like a nice kid but I couldn't decide whether he was canadian or chinese. He had his arm wrapped around a dark skinned girl that was introduced as Hazel. Hazel looked sweet and her eyes twinkled like gold as she looked at Frank. I decide that they wouldn't be to bad. Besides them, I knew everyone else. Jason, Piper, Leo, and Nico, all who had visited camp halfblood and talked to me at one point or another.

Most of whom all had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Except Leo who had saved Calypso just for her own father to kill her in his rage. I knew Leo held a lot of pent up sadness and blame behind his jokes. And then there was Nico whose was bisexual and single.

I like it better this way though. That way I won't find myself with a crush on any of the boys, except maybe Percy. That crush has never really dissolved. Luckily right now my crush is the size of a peanut. It's fading slowly. I've stopped getting little shivers whenever Percy hugs me.

"So, you're are the Oracle of Delphi." Frank said interested.

"The one and only!" I flip my hair over my shoulder in a dramatic pose.

Leo laughs but before we can continue our conversation the dinner bell rings and he is off! I followed the rest of the group to the pavilion and got a few nice big slice of pizza. I have been longing for pizza for a while, at my house it's always sushi or other foreign meals.

At the altar I drop a chunk of pizza in and dedicate the burnt food to Apollo, after all he is the god of prophecies. I look around and find myself with the usual conflicting task of finding where to sit. Piper is laughing with the Aphrodite girls and I'm pretty sure I don't want to head over there. Jason is sitting with Frank and Hazel at the roman table despite the lonely Zeus table in the corner. Percy is sitting outside the pavilion with Annabeth so they can sit together but instead of eating they are kissing. I quickly look away and see Leo showing off his fire skills by some tough looking Hephaestus kids. Nico sits alone at a table behind them.

I decide to sit with him and carry my plate over. Many heads turn my way as the oracle makes a beeline towards the Hades table. After sitting and eating my pizza in silence people turn back to their food.

"They think you should hang out with someone more cool," the italian tells me.

"You're cool enough for me." I reply digging into my second slice of pizza. He looks over at me for a minute before eating some of his soup.

It is quiet for a minute and then we start chatting about tonights capture the flag game and who is going to win. "If I was betting," I continue talking nonstop. "I'd root for for the greeks."

Nico is a good listener. He doesn't stop to interrupt my constant yammering until I finish what I was saying. Then he makes a few short comments of his own that set me off again and he draws back into his own thoughts.

"Gods, Rachel!" I scold myself. "You are boring him to death." Finally I gain control and stop talking. That's when I start to notice everyone starting to leave for the capture the flag game.

"You should probably go." I tell him pointing at the leaving crowd.

"Yeah, aren't you coming?" Nico asks.

"I'm not allowed. Something about not wanting to hurt the oracle." I pouted in disappointment. "But I'm thinking of sneaking out and pretending to have a highly important prophecy."

Nico gives me one of his small smirks. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You still haven't spouted off the next big prophecy. They might think it's important"

My goofy grin disappears. "Party pooper."

Nico frowned at my unmasked sad face. "You can paint the sunset." He suggests knowing it's one of my favorite things to paint. I have a sketchpad full of paintings of the sunset all different. You may think a sunset always looks like a sunset but they are all breathtakingly different and amazing.

"Maybe." I say so I won't shot his idea down. But we both know the sun won't set for another hour or so. "Catch up to you later."

Nico looks at me for a minute before running off to join the greeks. I turn around and find myself facing Octavian. Before he can say anything I run off towards my cave in the woods beyond the big house. We aren't exactly on speaking terms ever since he punched threw my favorite painting after I accidently dropped one of his teddy bears in the fire last year.

He started chasing me up the path but I caught Leo's attention and he shot fire at Octavian's pant legs. Octavian scampered away and I thanked Leo.

"Where are you headed?" Leo asked after making sure Octavian had left.

"Just to my little cave lair."

"Oh, well too bad you can't fight tonight." Leo said making my little pout of disappointment for me.

I laughed and playfully shoved him. "Have fun!"

I reached my cave easily and stepped inside through the mysterious purple curtain.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," a voice said from behind me as I lit a candle.

I dropped the match quickly and stomped it out. I swiveled around to find a familiar man behind me. "Lord Apollo!"


	19. ALL OVER AGAIN notdevelopment

**This story came to me while I was writing '** _Mortals: Meet..._ **' Why? Because people wanted to see Tylla and I had thought it was nearly impossible to write something from the point of view from a mortal, so I decided to make it from a demigod point of view.**

 **After Tylla, came Gruniper, Chiron, the Hunters and Argos, and when I wanted to realize, I loved this characters so much, I decided to give them their own story.**

 **I always wanted to see the different reaction of our characters with genderbent, so I think this is my chance...**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

To say I was excited about visiting Camp Half-Blood for the first time would the biggest understatement if the millennium. I was super-mega-hyper-ultra excited that so much excitement didn't fit in my body. I ran between the ranks of the Legion, trying to get as fast as I could, though that could had earn a few scowls and grunts and some ' _Watch it, Chain!_ '.

Guess I should introduce myself, right? My name is Annabelle Chain, though I prefer Annie. I'm thirteen years old and I'm the daughter of Neptune, which means I have long curly black hair (mom says it looks like ' _princess curls_ ') and sea green eyes. That explains why everyone is so disrespectful with me and stuff: Romans never like Neptune, though I'm his first child in... well, actually, I'm his first child _ever_! There's no record of children of Neptune that are demigods. He _did_ bear a lot of Cyclops and stuff, but those are always bad.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Romans!" A voice welcomed us when we arrived to the top of the Hill, guarded by dragon. My eyes widen and zoned off the greeting and stuff and focused on the Camp behind the voice (it belonged to Chiron, the legendary half-blood master. Legend said he trained _the_ Seven!): it had a lake, woods, an amphitheater, a lava wall, an arena, and an archery field! Also, a big house, painted blue and a fireplace, surrounded by many, _many_ cabins. Each different from the other one. I lost count after the Cabin 20, but I was excited to explore. I felt a shake in my shoulder and saw Chiron next to me "Zone out?"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean disrespect, but I've heard so much about this place and I'm super excited to be here and-" I ranted, but Chiron chuckled and stopped me with a gesture of the hand.

"You remind me of one of my students" he said, his eyes full of sadness. Then, I remembered that he probably had seen thousands of demigods train and die during his watch.

"In which way?" I couldn't help to asked. I scolded mentally because of it.

"Well, except for the fact he was a _boy_..." _I'm a girl, so..._ "...your apperance, your attitude... I bet you have the same parent"

"I doubt it" I snorted, not trying to be unpolite.

"Daughter of Neptune?" I nodded "He was the son of Poseidon" _OK, I take that back..._ "Here, let me take you to the city..."

~oOo~

Chiron is the best tour guide one could ask for. Since he was pretty much alive when the Greek built New Athens (he claimed they had a huge argument over the name, cause a lot of campers thought Athena was trying to remain), he new exactly which demigod and which family live in which house.

"I don't get it..." I said after a while, when Chiron took me to the library "How does this still is standing? We don't have a building over ten years in New Rome..."

"The architect that designed it... It was her goal to make something permanent..." I shut my mouth. It looked painful to him to talk about past demigods. We stopped at the stairs of the library "Well, my dear, I must be going... But, I think someone inside this building might be able to help you" And with that, he trotted away. I stared at the marble steps, considering if to walk in or not, but so far everything has been excited and interesting. I couldn't think anything would go wrong.

~oOo~

I take that back. The library is the most boring place ever! Not a soul is found inside! It's quiet and full of books (which I found interesting, each book was written in every _damn_ language known! From Ancient Greek and Latin to the Modern Mandarin and Russian!) and my ADHD and dyslexia started to kick and I began to get bored. Suddenly, a shadow passed through me. I turned around, but no one was there. I shrugged it off, but the shadow was there again. Slowly, I pulled my sword out (it was my _personal_ sword, not one of those stupid Imperial Gold sword that can be seen from miles) and followed the shadow. I looked around, but no one was close. I did heard a murmur, though. I followed the sound until I saw what I was looking for: a harpy. But, not just any harpy. A redheaded (or should I say, red _feathered_ ) harpy was sitting and murmuring and reading a book on top of the shelves. Without thinking (I was _so_ regretting it later), I climbed in silent and was ready to attack her when a _force_ stopped me. I kid you not. There wasn't a _someone_ around.

"Are you insane?!" A male voice, probably from a thirteen year old boy, scolded me "We don't attack Ella!"

" _E-Ella_?!" I repeated, dumbfounded.

"You had to be _Roman_ " the voice scowled me. I looked around, but I saw no one. But our chat got the harpy's attention. She looked at me, curious, more like if I was something to eat.

"Peter Johnson. Son of Athena. _Pallas_ Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. _Wisdom's daughter walks alone-_ " the harpy, I mean, _Ella_ , started to ramble.

"Yes, Ella. _She_ made it" the voice, which I'm assuming belonged to _so called_ Peter Johnson said again, cutting the harpy "Where did you get _that_?" he questioned me. I frowned, looking around.

"Where are you?" I demanded. I was starting to think I was insane.

"Oh! Sorry" he said. Suddenly, the air next to me shimmered and I jumped back because of the surprise. What I wasn't expecting was the sight of... how do I describe him in one word? _Gorgeous_? _Hot_? _Sexy_? Or that makes me sound _desperate_? Anyway, he was tall, tan (Californian style), muscular, not buff. His hair was messy blonde and his eyes, intimidating grey. He was wearing jeans and an orange CHB T-shirt, with a knife hanging from a hilt in his hip and a Yankees cup in his hand "Much better?" he asked. I nodded, still looking at him "Now, where did you get that sword?" he asked again. I looked down at my sword.

"A gift from my father" I replied, bittersweet. I hated that Gods (at least, the _Roman_ side) never visit their kids and Legacies.

"I wonder..." he trailed off "C'mon!" he snapped, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the library. I was glad he wasn't watching while dragging me, cause I was blushing like crazy.

"Where are we going?!" I asked, following him.

"To the blacksmith shop"

~oOo~

When Peter (not _Pete_ , like I tried to called him, I ended with a knife five millimeters away from my throat) said he was taking me to the blacksmith shop, I was hoping to see this little dusty and carbonized shop, but I actually found the total opposite: two store tall, made of Celestial Bronze metal walls with chimney and forges and stuff. Any Vulcan or Hephaestus kid would be like a kid inside a candy shop. At the thought of candy shop, I started to think about my mom and her job. And, in her blue candies, specially made for me!

"Yo! Annie!" Peter snapped his fingers in my face, concern written all over it.

"Sorry, I zoned out" I explained, blushing. _Gods, what's wrong with me?!_ Peter nodded and walked inside.

"Tyson!" he started to yell, walking around. I followed him closer until he stopped some feet away from a man who was working at the forge. He was tall and his hair was messy brown. He was wearing an leather apron over some jeans and a T-shirt 40 sizes bigger than mine "Tyson!" Peter called him again. The man, Tyson, turned around and I went defensive mode: he was a Cyclop.

"Peter!" he greeted him, like he was an old friend. I got terrified when Peter accepted the hug like nothing "Who's your friend?" he asked him about me. I was still gaping at him.

"Close your mouth, you're drooling!" Peter hissed me. Embarrassed, I closed my mouth, wiped it clean and waved at him.

"Hi, I'm Annie..."

"Annie?!" Tyson repeated, looking surprise. Then, he looked from Peter to me and vice versa "Does your last name starts with C?"

"How do you know that?!" I asked, but he was already searching my pockets and found... _my pen_ "Hey! Give it back! What are you doing?!" I questioned him, when he took it out and uncapped it. He stared at the blade like it was a treasure and I swear the Gods I saw a tear rolling down his cheek.

" _Anaklusmos_..."

" _Riptide_ " I translated, easily, at the same time as Peter. I looked away, but then, a bigger question stuck in my head.

"I thought you were Roman..." Peter voiced out my doubt.

"What you said... was _Greek_?!" Peter nodded as reply.

"As well as this sword... And that knife..." Tyson butted in, pointing at Peter's knife "It shouldn't be possible, but yet you're here..."

"Tyson, what are you talking about?" Peter questioned him. Apparently, he didn't like not knowing stuff. Tyson shook his head.

"I can only tell you one thing..." he turned to me and gave me back my sword "If your father gave you that sword, it means you've been in the wrong side of _this_ world..."

"What does that means?" I asked, confused. Tyson pointed at my SPQR tattoo, which had a trident and one line of service.

"Never felt like you don't belong there?" I stared at him, shocked "The sea don't like to be contain. And neither does its children..."

"You mean..." I started, looking down at my sword. It hit me like a wave "...I'm _Greek_?"

"Welcome home, sister"

~oOo~

When dinner time came, I was officially greeted as member of Camp Half-Blood. None of my Legion friends were excited, but all of them were happy to get rid of the ' _spawn of the sea_ '. I was guided to the Poseidon table, where I was alone.

"Hey there, Annie" I heard Tyson's voice behind me. I nodded and went back to my empty plate "What's wrong?"

"My Roman friends ditched me" I muttered under my breath. Tyson sighed and sat down. But he wasn't alone. Ella, the harpy was with him "Hi, Ella" I greeted her.

"So, you already met my girlfriend?" I do nothing else, but to stare at Tyson "A long story... That also happened to coincide with the last owner of your sword"

"The last owner...?"

"Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Leader of the Seven. Husband of Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena" Ella provided. I looked around, but no one seemed weird out by her outburst.

"Can I hear the story? I have time..." I asked Tyson, who smiled at me.

"It all started almost 500 years ago..."


	20. RISE OF OURANOS -posting-development-

**Hello guys! Long time no writing here! I promise you that I haven't abandon this book, I just wasn't sure if you still wanted to see my ideas...**

 **Anyway, I'm back and I'll try to be more active in this place! So, here it goes!**

 **This is a collaboration with a user called LordNitro. He/she reached me, first through comments (a follower of mine, it appears to) and then, through the idea of writing a fiction together. Like I back away from a challenge, so I said _yes_! Seriously, guys... You've known me for like 3 years (can't believe I'm gonna be my third anniversary...) and since when I rejected a collaboration?**

 **Anyway, this story has Percy as the main hero after the war with Gaea (sorry, folks, but not Percabeth here...), though the main focus of the story is tell by secondary and minor characters. As always, the preview is right belong! But, we're posting it right away or really soon, since LordNitro is very excited and happy about this, and who am I to refuse?**

 **Nice reading!**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Hi. I'm Percy Jackson. You know, Slayer of Kronos and stuff, right? Yeah, you thought my journey was over after Gaea? Pfft, you wish! Here's what really happened after the war.

~oOo~

We were being rewarded for our roles in the war. Piper's dad became clear-sighted, so they could bond or something, Jason was able to spend time with Thalia, Leo was brought back and had Calypso. Nico was able to ask one favor from each Olympian which they had to follow through with. Hazel's curse was removed, Frank got his mom back. Annabeth had been given the job of remodeling Olympus, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. As I bowed to the Olympians, dad spoke. "Perseus Jackson, my son. You have saved us once again, and we offer you the ultimate gift once more."

Oh great. "Immortality. A God. An Olympian God. Do you accept, Perseus?" Zeus asked. I thought. Annabeth and I didn't love each other anymore, my mom was going to be made a Goddess once she chose to, there was no need to refuse. My friends would probably save us again and get the option. I nodded. "Yes." I said softly. Dionysus groaned. "Great, the brat's a God. Yay." He drawled.

Ares smirked. Aphrodite giggled. "On one condition." I said. Zeus gasped. "You dare add a condition?!" He said, indignant.

"Yeah. Aphrodite needs to abstain from interfering in my love life. For a week, at least." I said. Zeus chuckled, but nodded. "As you desire." As I was turned into a God, my eyes widened in shock. Power flew through me, as the three Fates appeared.

"Perseus Jackson, a Hero you are." Atropos spoke.

"A God now, and forevermore." Lachesis echoed.

"Of Life and Family, you are indeed. The Seasons you call, lieutenant of the Sea." Clotho finished.

"Hail Perseus Jackson, God of Life, Family, The Seasons and the Lieutenant of the Sea!" The three Moirai spoke in unison.

"But of Quests and Demi-Gods, he now is indeed." A fourth voice said, to the anger of the Moirai. "Who dares!" Atropos said coldly.

A cold wind burst forth, as a woman with white as snow, curly and lush hair, appeared. Her skin was tanned nicely, like caramel. Her lips like garnets. Her grey eyes bore into each and every being, sending a chill, except for the Moirai. Her glittering one-strap body tight dress was a deep red color, like blood. "I dare, Tropy. Lachi, Clo-Clo, nice to see you." The woman said with a grin.

"M-mother!" Lachesis and Clotho spoke.

"Ananke." Atropos said coldly. "You said you would delegate this universe to us." She said slowly.

"Yes, but you are making a horrible mistake. That's why I gave Percy here new titles and domains." She said, smirking. She patted Atropos's cheek before turning to the others. "Zeusy. Anyways hons, I gotta go. Zeusy, I'd keep an eye on your bolts, all of them for a while though. You all will be seeing more of me in the future." She said smirking. Zeus gawked as she disappeared.

"What does she mean, Moirai?!" Zeus roared.

"We know not. We are unable to touch the destinies or fate of Primordials unless mother says we can." Clotho and Lachesis said.

"Well." Poseidon said slowly. Atropos and the other moirai disappeared, angered by their mother. "Let's party!" Poseidon said, grinning.

~oOo~

Percy was mad. He felt a family just torn apart, and he let out a scream of pain. It felt like embers were burning through his veins, before attacking his heart. Poseidon hurried to his son, and spoke softly. "What is it, Percy? Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"N-no!" I hissed, before feeling another spasm of pain. The mother was just killed.

"What's wrong?!" Poseidon asked again. Apollo sighed wearily. "Percy is the God of Families, he can tell when a family is torn apart. He's also the God of Life, he can tell when new life is made or taken." Apollo said slowly.

Percy twitched, his veins on liquid fire.

"We have to do something!" Poseidon demanded. His screams of worry had brought the attention of the entire Council and every pair of godly eyes was on Percy's twitching and screaming form.

"Like what?!" Ares barked first, still resentful of that time that Percy beaten him in combat. "Follow him around like his butlers just in case he has another attack?!" This brought the fury of Poseidon, who couldn't see his son in this pain, making him attack Ares. Soon, the gods were battling, ignoring Percy.

"Poseidon is right, there must be something we can do..." Hestia pointed out. Like Percy, she could feel the pain that the family was going through, though it wasn't that strong on her. "If we don't, making Perseus an immortal would had been the worst mistake we made..."

"Hestia is right." Demeter supported her, trying to keep her head cold, knowing that even he wasn't with her daughter, Athena would not move a brain cell to help him. Apollo, who was holding his young cousin nodded.

"Ananke said the Moirai were making a mistake making Percy the god of Family and Life-"

"We should start from there." Demeter interrupted Apollo, looking at the rest of the Council. Aphrodite looked worried, but was keeping her distance, obviously the oath of not messing with Percy's love life was taking a lot of her. Artemis and Hephaestus looked concern, but there was little they could do. Hermes was out, delivering packages, so he'd have to fill in later. Dionysus was rolling his eyes and not paying attention. Zeus and Hera were keeping their distance, frowns on their faces. "Zeus, call the Moirai."

"Ares you crazy, Demeter?!" He accused her, his eyes looking like were about to get out.

"Unfortunately for you, no one else can call them." Hestia calmly pointed out, trying to subdue Percy's screams.

"The Moirai made their job-"

"Zeus, for once in you life, stop the drama!" Demeter stopped him, glaring at him. Everyone else cower back, not having seeing Demeter this angry. Nit since Hades 'kidnapped' Persephone. "You decided to make the kid a god! Now, deal with the consequences of your stupidity and fix it!" Gobsmacked, the rest of the gods just stared at the angry Demeter and her words of wisdom.

"We not only need the Moirai, we might Ananke in this as well..." Hestia was the first one to recover her speech, trying to look as calm as she could during the situation. Percy had calmed a lot, but his pains and twitches meant he was still dealing with it.

"See? Told'a that you'll be seeing more of me in the future!" A cheery voice announced from behind, surprising everyone. "Though, I thought it would take you longer..."


	21. PERCY JACKSON, SON OF CHAOS -posting-d-

**Another story that I should had posted a preview months ago! Please, I'm either busy or procrastinating! Can't be like that...**

 **Anyway, this story is a collaboration between myself and a FanFiction user called Mjavery9. He came with the idea of Percy being the son of Chaos due to some spectacular horrible act, that forced Percy to flee Camp Half-Blood. So far, it's very cliche, we know. The story will happen in a distant future (let's say, between 1000 and 1500 years in the future), which means that neither of the demigods you know will be alive. Yet _another_ cliche.**

 **Either way, the story will be focus on Percy and what happens to him that force him to go back to Camp Half-Blood (again, another cliche... Basically, the whole story is a cliche!)**

 **This story can be found in Mjavery9's profile, which I recommend to pass by.**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

 **3rd Person's PoV**

Running.

That was all Percy could do.

Run.

When did his life make this 180 degree turn and force him to run? Why did he have to follow the paradigm of ' _the good have the worst luck_ '? How did all this start?

Percy couldn't even remember. But there was one event that will never be forgotten from his mind...

 _~Flashback~_

 _He was walking by the shore of Camp Half-Blood lake, a book in his hand and the other one nervously playing with something inside his pocket. He was about to meet his long-time girlfriend, Annabeth. But, today wasn't just a normal date. He was going to propose to her. Well, more like propose to her, to live with him. As sure as he was about marrying Annabeth, he wanted to take the correct steps and not being accused of having 'seaweed for a brain'. The book was actually a catalog of different places where they could start their new lives together._

 _It was safe to say that he was excited._

 _But, all that changed when he arrived to the location of their date. Annabeth, with her punctuality obsession, had arrived before him. She was alone, but it was her position that iced Percy's blood: she was lying on the sand, her knife out of her sheath and next to her, blood was gathering in a pool around her almost lifeless body._

 _"ANNABETH!" He screamed like he never screamed before. He didn't care if he was dragging the wrong attention towards them. He ran to her side, kneeling next to her and grasping her head in his hands, "Annabeth... c'mon, Wise Girl, I'm here..."_

 _"Pe- Percy?" Her voice was hoarse and low and she was getting weaker by the minute. Percy smiled at her, trying not to show how scared he actually was. "I- I fo-ught, Percy..."_

 _"I know you did, love..." He reassured her, moving some of her curls off her face. "Help is on the way, hang on..." But Annabeth was smart enough to know that help wasn't coming._

 _"Pro- promise me..." She stuttered, her bloody fingers trying to reach his face. Percy didn't hesitate and grabbed her hand in his, "M-move on..."_

 _"Don't ask me that... you_ _can't ask me that." He begged her, "You're gonna be alright."_

 _"P-Perce, I- I lo-ve you." She muttered, her grey eyes staring at him for the last time. Men don't cry, that's how the saying goes. But Percy didn't care. He shed all the tears he wanted and then, some more. The lakes, rivers, oceans, and seas all exploded. Tsunamis began to form and boats sway dangerously, letting the world know the mood of thee son of Poseidon. Someone just murdered the love of his life and he wasn't there to defend her. He placed Annabeth's body in his lap and hugged her closer to him._

 _"I love you, Annabeth... and I'll_ _never move on from you..." He vowed, whispering in her ear. "I'll find whoever did this to you and I'll avenge you. I swear it on the Styx." Thunder boomed above from the heavens._

 _Foolish things had been done in the name of love. But only dangerous things are always driven by revenge. And, whoever stared at Perseus Jackson's eyes at that moment, would see the promise in them. That, however, didn't seem enough of a warning for Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Annabeth's mother._

 _"Get your hands off my daughter, you_ _murderer!" She shouted at him. Percy wasn't listening. Deep inside of him he knew that, the moment he let go of Annabeth, would be the moment he'd lose his reason to live. He wouldn't be insane, but he'd not think logically._

 _"I just found her..." He explained, but he didn't care who heard or who believed him. He was already sick of the gods and their meddling. He just wanted a simple life with his love, and even that was taken from him too._

 _"Lies!" Athena seemed to be the one not hearing reasons, apparently, "I knew better than to let you date my daughter! You destroyed the balance of our rivalry and my daughter paid the price, killer!" By now, a large crowd was forming, at a considerable distance, considering they had to deal with an angry goddess and a broken son of the sea._

 _"I. Did._ _Not. Kill. Her!" Percy snapped at her, but Athena was beyond reason now. With a snap of her fingers, Annabeth's body flashed out of Perseus' embrace and into Athena's welcoming arms. "Annabeth!" Athena sobbed._

 _"I proclaim the exile of Perseus Jackson from this Camp until he answers from his crimes!" Percy couldn't do more than to glance at his friends, who were as shocked as he was. "Daddy dearest won't protect you now... he said nothing on your defense." Athena's smile was mockingly evil and Percy had no more options, other than gather Annabeth's fallen weapons and run out of Camp. But he heard the last words from Mr. D._

 _"Release the harpies."_

 _~Flashback End~_

That was two hours ago and Percy had been running ever since, questions in his mind. Who killed Annabeth? Why did only Athena show up? Why was he framed? Who framed him? Going to his mother was not an option, and she'd be safer if he didn't show up.

 **"I've never seen so much love and resolve in someone," He heard the voice coming from around, but saw no one. "Do not fear, Perseus... I'm not like my descendants."**

"Show yourself then!" Percy replied the first thing in mind. In front of him, a figured shimmered from the shadows, "Who- What are you?"

 **"I'm the one who would not lie to you... I'm the Creator, Chaos to be exact."** The figure didn't take either gender shape, and just pointed at a speechless Percy. **"Another powerful enemy soon will rise, Perseus... this was only the beginning of a long journey that will allow you to complete your promise to your beloved one."**

"Tell me what to do." Percy was all ears.

 **"You'll take your place next to me as a god, and I'll grant your wish... join me as my son and Commander and I'll give you the revenge you seek."** This got Percy kneeling in front of the shadows.

"As you say... Father."


	22. MASKED HEARTS -posted-finished-

**Another Octachel coming right to you with fellow FanFiction writer Hugs6 (I adore to write with her! She comes with these amazing ideas...). This time, we decided to make a story of ' _what if Octavian lived at the end of the war?_ '**

 **It started romantically and innocent, but quickly turned a little darker than usual and we are pretty happy with the result, though we didn't the reception we hoped to... But, that can still change, right? I know this story is posted and over, and I should had written sooner, but I decided to breath a little and then, I forgot. I'm _so_ great... (Read the sarcastic undertone, please)**

 **Nice reading!**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Fire.

Smoke.

That's how the war against Gaea ended.

Not that I'd know, because I wasn't nowhere near Camp Half-Blood when the event occured. Actually, I haven't stepped foot in Camp since the unfortunate situation that happened in December, when Annabeth came back with three demigods and I was possessed by Hera's spirit and all that jazz... You guys know that story, I won't repeat myself.

My only contact was when Grover looked out for me when the Camp received that bizarre message from Annabeth when she was _down there_ , I'm not gonna even say the name of it.

Anyway, besides that situation, I was leading a semi-normal and boring life in my dorm of that fining school my father forced/tricked me/dealt with me into attending. Then, once school was finished, and I graduated, I spent my summer semi-locked into my apartment because Chiron, Grover and basically _everyone_ at Camp thought that the situation could be dangerous for me, a simple mortal, if they went to war.

Which had happened.

Luckily for me, my suffering will come to an end when Grover arrives for me this same afternoon. I was so excited, because I haven't seen my friends in a long time and, after I smack some sense into Percy for allowing himself to getting kidnapped, I will enjoy the qualities that the sun and laziness can offer me, without the constant nagging of my parents that I should find a boyfriend soon enough to get married.

Good luck with that.

~oOo~

Grover had arrived only a few seconds ago and I was already bombing him with questions and demanding answers. Grover must sensed my nervousness (dam satyrs and their ability to sense people's emotions!), because he told that he'd explain everything on the way back. Luckily for him, my parents had rewarded my graduation with a brand new car, which saved us from the indiscreet ears.

"Are you, at any point gonna answer my questions?" I whined, halfway through the way. Grover sighed and fidgeted in his seat "Why are you moving around? Did something happened with Percy? Annabeth?" I fired question after question, getting worked up and worried "Grover?" I called him, when he didn't answer.

"Percy and Annabeth are OK, Rachel" I released the breath I was holding, relaxed "It was Leo..." he mumbled the words so low, I almost missed them.

"Oh..." That was all I could say. I haven't met Leo very well, except for the small breaks I took from school during the year. When I first met him, I saw him depart on a quest within minutes he was claimed, or so... My felt real coexistence I had with him were mere seconds during the Easter holidays, since he departed with Annabeth and his friends Piper and Jason towards San Fransisco in their warship.

"Yeah, there was an, um... explosion" Grover explained, not sure how will I take the news "Most of us were sure he was gonna survive, because, you know..."

"Fire user, right" I nodded, paying attention to the road.

"Well, a catapult was fired at Gaea and Leo was fighting with her..." I sensed Grover was getting distressful and I couldn't do much driving, so I decided to change the subject.

"So... You mentioned Romans and Greeks were _trying_ to get along?" I glanced at him, trying to sober up, nodding "I heard some particular rumour, can't remember from who but I bet it was Jason... but it's true fauns are _less_ cooperative than satyrs?" My comment made him chuckle and I smirked, accomplishing my goal "I thought you were the same!"

"You have no idea the headaches I get when I have to deal with them... Juniper even said, and I'll quote, ' _our children will not this lazy, Grover Underwood! I don't want them to be mistaken for fauns!_ '" he did a bad impression of Juniper's voice, that had me cracking up all the rest of the way. Luckily, Grover's mood improved by the time we arrived to Camp. We were walking up the hill, talking about ideas to help Jason's new _pontifex's_ job, when someone came into view.

He was tall and thin, but not _thin-with-muscles_ , I meant thin-with-barely-muscles. He was wearing some old tattered shirt with shorts and he was barefoot. In his left hand, he was holding a stick like Gandalf in _The Two Towers_ , mainly for support. His right arm was bandaged, as well as half his head and both his legs around the thighs. Slowly, he turned to look in our direction and noticed he was showing highly burnt marks around his body. But what got me weren't the burns. It were his blonde hair and blue eyes.

The last time I saw those eyes, they were glaring with hatred towards me.

Right now, those same eyes were a mixture of fear, anger and shocked as the guy, slowly made his way back into Big House, no one stopping to help him or anything. Pity I was halfway though the hill or I'd had helped him...

"What happened to him?" I whispered to Grover, even though no one could hear us. Grover frowned, before following my gaze.

"His robes got stuck on the catapult that was fired to Gaea. Nico and Will were next to him at the time and tried to stop him when they noticed what was happening" I listened carefully at what he was telling me "How he survived only with those burns, beats me... Anyway, as soon as he woke up, he was demoted from the Legion and banned to live in their city... And, because he can't live like mortal, Reyna ordered he lived here, which only adds to his punishment, since he _hates_ Greeks"

"But, surely someone helps him, right?" I questioned, because there's no way we're so grudge-holders.

"He claims he wants no help and, by the way I've seen people around him, it's safe to say no one wants to help him" With that, Grover left me at the entrance of Camp, wondering how could I help him. Not that he'll give me a chance, but doesn't hurt to try, right?


	23. SISBRO YOUR SHADOW IS HOT! -not-dev-

**This story was inspired by another story, that _didn't_ even belonged to the same fandom. In that story the main characters were two girls that were half-sisters and their parents had decided to assigned them bodyguards, who were males.**

 **In this case, it was gonna be somehow different, because the siblings will be one male and one female, same with the bodyguards. But, a girl will protect the girl and a boy, the boy.**

 **I planned to make it a little mature, but not explicit, though I hadn't planned it that far... But that's up to you, guys!**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Are you sure the threat is real?" Thalia Grace was very vocal with her disgust upon this things. And, never afraid to fight back.

"After what happened to you and Luke in Venice, I rather not risk it, Thals..." her mother replied, as serious as her daughter. Thalia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and laying back on the couch, while her fiancé, Luke Castellan, wrapped an arm in comfort around her.

Meanwhile, Thalia's stepfather, Frederick Chase, looked pensive with his chin resting on his fists. If this was a deliberate attack against his family, all of them were in danger. He knew his stepdaughter could take care of herself. His main concern were his daughter Annabeth and his stepson Jason. Because of their various trips abroad work related, as soon as the teens turned sixteen, they begged to leave them alone in their Californian home. Frederick feared for the kids.

"Beryl, you and I can't stop our activities because of a threat" He saw his wife open her mouth in protest, but he raised an hand "Let me finish, please... We'll be with bodyguards 24/7, but I'm more worried about Annabeth and Jason"

"They won't like you to pull them away from their life..." Luke commented, making Thalia snort. Both knew the real face of the teens, though none of them would say a word. They don't know how really _bad_ were they.

"I won't. I'll assign them bodyguards"

"Even worst!" Thalia snapped, almost laughing "Get prepared to river of fake cries and accusations of none trust!"

"I won't back from this, Thalia. I don't care what they say" Thalia knew her stepfather was a person slow to anger. When he set his foot down, he set his foot down. Not even her with her rebel personality could make him change his mind.

"When will they know?" Beryl Grace-Chase was a world-known actress, awarded by her talent and recognised for her charitable work all over the world. Her only weakness, besides her husband, were her kids.

"I plan to fly tonight to California to talk to them" Frederick announced, serious again "But, I won't be flying to see them alone" Cue to this, he pulled out some folders with files, leaving them on the table they were surrounding. As a cover, each folder had the face of a person "When I was contact with the first threat, Chiron, the man that runs the agency we hired to protect us, gave me an alternative for the kids... I didn't want to consider it until I knew this was action and not words..." While he was talking, Thalia had snatched the folders from the table and read them.

"This agents are the twins' age!" Because of their age and similar features, Thalia had baptised Annabeth and Jason as ' _The Twins_ '. Luke, reading over her shoulder, was more impress by their merits.

"First agents of their generation... high top students... graduated from high school at 10?!" Frederick nodded at his soon step-son-in-law.

"I want them to follow in every aspect, which also includes the school and bathroom breaks, unfortunately..."

"So, I imagine this, um... Piper McLean would follow Annabeth around?" Thalia like what she saw "10 bucks says she'll end up dating Jason within a month!"

"Thalia!" Beryl scolded her daughter. Not because she didn't think her son would like the girl, but because of her outburst.

"Make it 3 weeks!" Luke was known for always teasing Thalia and one wondered how was their secret for the dating.

"Can we just focus on the problem?" Beryl wanted everyone to keep talking rather than to make bets.

"I'll give 10 to Annabeth and fellow, um... Percy Jackson? Wait, _Jackson_?" Luke repeated, surprised.

"You know him?" Frederick was eager to know, specially, if Luke recognised the name.

"My father worked with his... I met him in a few occasions..." Luke admitted, looking at the picture "He has grown since I last saw him..." The picture indeed showed someone who had grown out of his kids' days.

"Here it says that he's loyal, one of his many attributes..." Thalia read outloud "10 in two months!"

"Make it a month and we have a deal!" Luke shook his fiancée's hand, smirking.

"Will we meet these people, Frederick?" Beryl wasn't going to allow some strangers to look after her kids without her consent.

"We'll meet them in a couple of hours, though Chiron assured me than they're more than capable of doing the job..."

"McLean... That names rings the bell to me..." Beryl mumbled to herself "She'll tells us, probably..."

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

A maid went to open quickly the door and a couple of teens walked in, dressed in formal suit for work. Even when the Grace-Chase family had the pictures in front of them, they recognised they didn't make them justice.

The girl was obviously a Native-American's descendent. Her brownish skin was flawless, and was slightly more light than her hair. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses that she took off the second he was inside, showing off her kaleidoscopes' eyes. She was wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt. Her attitude was very cautious, looking around.

The guy was more serious. He was also wearing sun glasses, but he took a bit longer to take them off. When he did, he showed off sparkling sea-green eyes. His messy black hair was longer than usual for men, but it fitted his lightly tan skin good. Like his companion, he was wearing a suit with white shirt, very professional.

"Mr. and Mrs. Chase?" the girl asked. Her voice was very melodious, as if she was compelling people with her voice.

"Yes. My stepdaughter Thalia and her fiancée, Luke Castellan"

"I'm Piper McLean and this is my partner, Percy Jackson" she introduced them.

"What's the mission?" the guy wondered, his voice calm and deep.

"Our teenager kids, Annabeth Chase and Jason Grace"


	24. CHARACTER, MEET CHARACTER -not-dev-

**Alright! Here's a popular (so _popular_ , that I received several warnings about writing this or else!) request that I wrote meeting between the Kanes and the demigods (and that they weren't Percabeth).**

 **Honestly, I thought that limiting ourselves to two books was gonna be kind of boring at the end, so I decided to add all the famous books/novels/saga I could think of! I'm already telling you that I wrote chapters for _Song of Ice and Fire_ , _The Goddess Test_ saga, I'm working on the _Inheritance_ saga and I'm not still decided on who to pick from the _Beautiful Creatures_ saga, Ridley or Lena? I think Ridley would make an awesome chapter against Drew and Lena would meet a fellow caster in Lou...**

 **Feel free to offer me suggestions! Or ideas!**

 **Without further due... Sadie meeting Nico.**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Late. Late _again_.

I understand what it is to have someone else controlling your body from time to time. And yes, I understand what it is to be _forced_ to do something else at a very inappropriate time. But since Walt hosts Anubis, those two get more and more _late_ to our dates than ever!

I was raised english. You do _not_ let a lady wait!

Arguments, critics and sarcasms comments about the way I behave, please leave them for another time.

Living in the United States is still a little uneasy. I'm British and, for some reason, that has everyone wondering about me. Oh, how much I want to crush them down under a column! But, first I'd have to find a way for Carter not to find out, because he's very strict with the rules and stuff. Kind of reminds me of Amos. In a way...

I huffed and watched down at my clock again. 45 _bloody_ minutes late! Where _the Duat_ were they?! I was starting to think I've been stood up when I saw a figure walking from afar. Shouldn't surprise me, people in New York show up from everywhere. I have a couple of friends that could verify that statement. Anyway, the figure was walking down the street, completely dressed in black. Stylish, if you ask me.

The figure got closer and I could finally see his face. Yes, I say _his_ because it was a guy. My jaw, no kidding, almost dropped when I saw him. It's been a while since I've seen him walking towards me, unless we were standing in some sort of cemetery, which I didn't know I was standing on one right now. He was wearing an aviator jacket, with black jeans. His pale skin was as always, though he was more skinny than usual (probably because _usual_ means ' _inside Walt's body_ ') and his black hair was almost reaching his shoulders.

"45 _bloody_ minutes late!" I screamed at him, shocking him strong "I know we can debate all afternoon about me being a lady or not, but you just not leave your _girlfriend_ waiting 45 _bloody_ minutes!" I wasn't very angry, though I was very frustrated "And, how can you appear like that? I thought you needed Walk to move around... Wait, are we on top of one of those cemetery that were forgotten and stuff?" I ranted, not even letting him speak. His face twisted from shook to confusement.

"Wow, lady! Shut your mouth for a second!" he shook me, stopping my rant "Who _the Hades_ are you?" ' _The Hades_ '?

"Are you changing religions _now_ , Anubis? Because that ain't pretty to do, much especially if you're a Egyptian God- mhmm!" he covered my mouth with his hand, in an attempt to shut me up. He was frowning and tilting his head to the side.

" _Anubis_? As in the Egyptian God of the Dead? The one with the coyote head?" he asked, as if he didn't know who he was. Was he thinking I was stupid? I pushed his hand out of my mouth to reply.

"Are you trying to see how stupid I am?" I challenged him "Why did you left Walt's body? How did you _manage_ to do it?"

"Walt's body? What are _you_ talking about?" he fired back, looking extremely confused. I stared at him, because he _actually_ looked confused. As if he didn't know who he was.

"Anubis, are you feeling alright?" I raised my hand and placed it on his forehead, but he pushed it away.

"Stop calling me like that! That's _not_ my name!" he argued with me. I sighed and decided to play along.

"Then, which one is?" I stopped the urges to roll my eyes. He was playing me and it wasn't funny anymore.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades" he introduced himself, very proud of it. I noticed he mentioned ' _son of Hades_ '. As on the Greek god of the Dead? "God of the _Underworld_ , not God of the Dead" he corrected me as if he read my mind "Your expression said it all" he explained, shrugging "I think I know who you are" I placed my hands on my hips and waited "You're that girl my cousin told me about... Maddie- Kadie- Sadie! Sadie Kane!" he pointed at me, smirking. I started to clap at him, very slowly, mockingly.

"Nicely played, Anubis"

"Stop naming me Anubis! I'm _not_ your boyfriend!" he insisted, frowning. He looked like a baby ready to throw a tantrum. I rolled my eyes, not believing Anubis would act like a dive, when I heard another pair of feet coming closer. I pulled out my wand and got ready for an attack, Anubis doing the same, but with a weird-looking sword. Turning around the corner, I saw Walt.

"W-Walt?!" I stuttered, not understanding what was going on. Walt turned to me and smiled, only to be replace by a frown "Then..." I glanced at the guy standing next to me, who was relaxing and putting the sword away "Who the _bloody Duat_ are you?" The guy opened his eyes and started to laugh.

" _Bloody_ \- oh, that's rich!" he continued to chuckle, making me even more confused "Well, I gotta run or I'm gonna be late to my date. See you around Sadie!" he waved goodbye and walking away. I immediately followed him around the corner, only to see him melting into the shadows of the wall. I stood there, trying to process what I just saw.

"Sadie?" I heard Walt's voice behind me.

"Did- did that guy just _melted_ with the shadows?" I checked, in case some spell would be messing with me.

"No, I saw it too..." he assured me. I sighed in relief, but then, I forgot something else. Something _really_ important.

"Give me _one_ good reason why you were bloody late or I swear on Ra's name I'm gonna make your life so hard for you!"


	25. URGENT! INSPIRATION: NEEDED -not-dev-

**I'll be honest with all of you...**

 **You demanded _so_ much and _so_ hard a book about the kids of the demigods, that I had no other option than to write the first draft of this new idea! At first, I wanted to write it more like PJO, the kids getting into troubles and coming for the first time to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter... But you guys said ' _oh, you have to put Anastassia with Benny Troyer_ ' or ' _can we see more of Lee with XingFa?_ ' or ' _Charlie and Sammy are so adorable!_ ' that forced me into taking a new course of actions.**

 **Instead, I though about this from the point of view of an outsider. Dylan Trenton, ' my future' husband of Reyna and father of three was the last outsider. Since many of you wanted to make Benny my main guy, I decided to join them in a common job... Hope you like this draft and, of course, things can change, like the name...**

 **Also, this goes especially for Anushri Bhende that her birthday is today! Happy Sweet Sixteen!**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Benigno ' _Benny_ ' Troyer was stuck.

And frustrated.

And late.

But, most importantly, he was stuck.

Not stuck physically, more like stuck mentally. It was because, at the tender age of 19 years old, Benny had decided to pay Literature college by writing a book. At the beginning, sounded like an easy job, writing a bunch of words that made some sense and give the draft to a editor (who would had imagine that your girlfriend's ' _uncle_ ' would be one?) and wait until they get sold.

His first book was sold faster than Taylor Swift's concert tickets and that put pressure in the young boy.

Hence the reason why he was stuck. But, glancing at the clock, he realized he could end up dead in the next few hours if he didn't arrive to his date with her girlfriend soon. Rushing out of his shared apartment, he walked around the city of Washington, Pennsylvania, to meet his girlfriend at their favorite cafe. Fortunately, she was waiting for him outside, because of the heated month of July.

"Benny, what happened? I was growing worry!" she launched at him, in a hug, her eyes shinning with worry and unshed tears. Benny sighed and hugged her back, rubbing her back "I thought..."

"It's OK, Ana..." he cooed her, pulling back a little to see her. According to him, and her parents, Anastassia Solace-di Angelo had became even more beautiful growing up. Her brownish hair defined her face and her blue eyes made her stand out in any crowd. She was forever slim, but not thin, as she gained some muscles over the years and summers of working "I just didn't check the time, that's all..." he admitted, rubbing his neck.

"Well, you're here now..." she stated, grabbing his hand and walking into the cafe. Once seated, they ordered a pair of coffees and some brownies to pass the time. They talked about mundane stuff, until Anastassia noticed Benny's far away look "Benny?" He looked up and saw the worry in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Sorry, Ana. I can't seem to take my mind off things..." Benny didn't want to unload his problems with her, but she was a great listener and maybe she could offer him a solution or even a spark of an idea.

"It's this about the new book?" Anastassia was in the loop of things, since it was her uncle Dylan who worked as an editor and published Benny's first bestseller.

"Your uncle claimed that there was no rush and I trust him..." Benny acknowledged, nodding. It was true, every time there was a Solace-di Angelo family reunion (which happened like every two months, as far as Benny knew), ' _Uncle_ ' Dylan was there, enjoying and making conversation, always avoiding talk about work "...but I got a call from the publishing... They want an idea for the end of the summer, so I can release the book for winter..."

"That's not fair!" she complained, grabbing his hands in hers "Your book is still selling and you deserve the break, Benny you're going to start college this fall, for Gods' sake!" He smiled at her concern and sat next to her.

"I know, sweetie, I know... But you know how this industry is..." Benny pulled her closer to him, almost cradling her in his arms. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Anastassia looked up, frowning.

"You think... Nah, never mind, it's silly..." she shook her head, throwing her idea away.

"No, tell me... What do you think?" Benny watched as Anastassia bit her lower lip, insecure.

"Let's go to my house, I need to talk to my parents before telling you my idea" she decided, mysterious. Benny smirked and nodded, kissing her. There's a big chance he couldn't do that when they got there...

~oOo~

"Dad! _Papà_! Benny and I are home!" Anastassia screamed as soon as the door was opened. Benny walked in behind her, taking one more look to the familiar apartment vision. As usual, the apartment was spotless, a perfect combination between the light and the dark, reflecting perfectly the personalities of the members that lived in it.

"Welcome back! Had a nice date?" They got greeted by Will Solace, Anastassia's father, who was walking out of the living room. His partner, Nico di Angelo, walked out of the kitchen, with an apron on.

"We cut it short..." Anastassia admitted, while Benny nodded. Though her parents had accepted their relationship back when they were fifteen, sometimes Nico could be quite scary if he wanted to "Actually, I wanted to talk to you too..."

"Ana's home! Ana's home!" Benny heard before noticing that the echo voiced came from the Trenton triplets, who were followed by the whole family. And, when Benny thinks in the whole family, means the _whole_ family. Will's siblings were there, as well as Nico's sister, his cousins and the siblings of the siblings, along with the kids and their respective couples.

 _Family_ reunion.

"Hey, guys!" Anastassia hugged a lot of people, before grabbing Benny's arm, with a smirk "This is even better, Benny..." she whispered at him, leaving him perplex "I believe we found your next inspiration muses..." Benny frowned until he understood his girlfriend's words.

"You want me to write a book about your family, Ana? Seriously?" Benny was acting a little skeptical, but it wan't like he planned it "You think people would like to read about them?"

"Benny, you know my family is a little... what's the word I'm looking for?" she thought for a second, before nodding "...speacial. We are not what we look like and I think that it would give you that fantastic edge that you and your publishing is looking for..." she tried to sell him the idea, though Benny didn't need sell. He was just not ready to face the disappointed look on his girlfriend's face if this went south.

"Alright, love. I take the challenge" he accepted, smiling. Anastassia smiled back at him and hugged him "So, with whom should I start first?"

"That's easy. The Jackson siblings"


	26. DRS: DEMIGOD RETRIEVING SQUAD -p-dev-

**This is a little project created by user McCanner, that gathers a group of PJO/HoO writers and fanatics, writing in the PJO arc. While Percy is busy saving the world, this group of demigods born from major and minor gods and goddesses of the Greek parthenon.**

 **We are eight writers (users McCanner, Domgk115, FairyLori, Maelstrom J, DarthRath, MAL-DaughterofChaos, writingmermaid and myself)... We even have our own prophecy!**

 **Go read this story on McCanner's profile!**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

 **Darby's P.O.V.**

Darby glanced around the park, trying to hide under her straw cowboy hat as her iPod Shuffle played Irgendwie, Irgendwo, Irgendwann. The boy the strange man in her dreams showed her was supposed to appear here. But since the break of dawn, the girl hasn't seen anyone resembling the boy. And that made Darby restless as her hands fiddled with the edge of her plaid shirt. Her thoughts bounced around in her mind as the noon sun shone down. Should she stay? Should she go? What if she was insane and that monster that attacked her cousin was a hallucination?

"Hello?"

She jumped and turned to see the boy. She pulled the headphones from her ears and stared at him. "Alex?" she asked, taking in his appearance. The boy was just two inches taller than Darby's five foot and six inches. He was unevenly tanned, probably from being out in the sun for extended periods of time. He had a head of dark brown hair that combed over to the side with bangs that just reached his brown eyes. And he was definitely a sports fan judging from his jersey, khaki shorts, and sneakers.

The dark brunette's eyes widened. "How in the-"

"Some guy showed me a dream and said you'd be here with answers. Have you encountered monsters? Who was that strange blonde guy with pale eyes in a sparkly grey cloak? What the fudge is going on here? Is this a government conspiracy dealing with aliens?" Darby babbled, hands moving as she rattled on. All that waiting had her wanting to bounce off the walls like Tigger.

Alex seemed stunned as the girl continued her barrage of questions. She soon found herself being dragged to a bench and forced to sit down. He paced for a minute as he waited for Darby to run out of steam.

"So, who are you, Alex? An alien? A demon? A vampire? Wait. Vampires don't do daylight. A werewolf, then? Or a goblin? Maybe you're some form of wizard like in the Potter books. Or the Young Wizard series. That two very different kinds of wizards. Oh! Maybe you're a superhero like Wolverine!" Darby took a deep breath and waited with her brown eyes focused on the boy.

He looked like she just ran him over with a verbal train. "What are you on? Aliens don't exist. And neither do superheroes or wizards."

She wrinkled her nose as she sneezed noisily. "I'm not on anything. He said you had the answers."

"I'm Alex McCann, the son of Nike," he said as if it'd impress her.

"You're the kid of a shoe brand?"

He pressed his fingers to his temple as Darby stared him down in disbelief. "I'm a demigod. Nike is the goddess of victory. Didn't you learn anything in school?"

Darby stared at him blankly. The son of a mythical Greek goddess? She wanted to laugh her socks off at the idea. Faeries sounded more believable in her opinion. Especially after seeing that monster.

"You don't believe me?" he asked as the girl tried to stifle her chuckles.

All she could do was nod. "I've been having insane dreams for years. I recently saw a strange monster attack my cousin and me. Then there was an even stranger man with enough sparkles to rival a glitter-loving eighties glam rock star invading my dreams and showing me you. Goddesses are definitely a stretch of the imagination with all things considered. I believe in Higher Powers, but not Greek deities."

Alex frowned. "Then stretch it. If what my mom says is true, then you're a demigod too."

Darby glanced around and felt her eyes widen. She immediately stood up and pointed by a drinking fountain at the dream man. "It's him! You see him, right?"

Alex followed her gaze and glanced back at her. "I see nothing."

"Are you sure?" she asked, eying the dream man. He smiled at the girl and something inside her made smile back. She walked past Alex towards him and the moment a pair of joggers obscured her view, the dream man disappeared. "He's gone."

Darby could feel Alex's eyes bore into her. "Mind telling me your backstory before we go find that satyr my mom told me about."

The two sat down on the bench and Darby gave a rather basic overview of her life up until her spontaneous decision to run away from home. The girl grew up in a small town called Orange in the great state of Texas near Port Arthur and Beaumont. She was the eldest of three daughters with a divorced mother who worked nearly all the time in an effort to try and give them a better life. That she had to step up as the eldest and helped her maternal grandparents with the care of her half-sisters. Darby left out watching her mother's and step-father's marriage fall apart and her nemesis, Serenity Rodriguez, who teased the girl about her height all the time.

The then she recounted her grandparents passing in a boating accident. Nothing seemed harder for the twelve year old than remembering the phone call she answered while holding onto her cat, Simone. Darby could remember feeling as if the earth was pulled out from under her feet. She had suddenly been given the responsibility of her siblings without the support she was used to. But it was just too much. And so Darby left her home with a plan to hid out at her cousin's in Louisiana.

"Didn't you say you encountered a monster," Alex said, eying her.

"The third night I was at Jacob's, some creature just busted into his house. All my strange dreams of monsters and shining figures began to make sense," she said with a small smile. "And while I was unconscious, that man came to my dreams and told me to head to Nashville. That you would be the answer to my questions."

Alex laughed loudly. "I definitely don't have all the answers. Did he say anything else?"

She shook her head, her braid falling off her shoulder. "Just that Ma was right about me having a Mona Lisa smile. I wonder how he even knew Ma, she doesn't like glitter or sparkles."

"That's helpful," he said sarcastically.

Darby glanced at her new acquaintance. "What made you leave home and venture here?"

Alex grinned and proudly began to regale the girl with the tale of an Alabama boy who was the son of an NFL Hall of Famer by the name of Jeffery McCann. He was the eldest of three sons and the slowest of them all. He tried to gain his father's approval and always seemed to fail at every turn. Even his younger half-brothers looked down on him. Then he had a huge blowout with his father over football practice. After Alex had managed to land a lucky knockout punch on his father, he ran for it with his overnight backpack and met his mother, the goddess Nike. And then his mother told the boy all about the Greek world living side by side with the mortals.

"And then I was here looking for Coach Hedge and some demigod girl Mom told me about," he finished.

"Wait..." Darby said, a suspicious look in her eyes. "You're telling me not only is your mother a goddess, but your father is famous?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of Jeffery McCann? Famous linebacker?"

"Sports ain't my area of expertise. Ask me about music or even movies, but I'm still stumped as to why everyone is so gung-ho on sports."

Girls," Alex muttered under his breath before standing up. "Come along... Umm..."

The girl stood up. "Darby Gilligan. Ya know, like Darby O'Gill and the Little People?"

"Huh?"

"Boys," Darby muttered under her breath. "Nevermind. It was just a classic Disney movie with Sean Connery."

They walked out of the park, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Two kids walking along might just draw the attention of some unwanted good samaritans. And there was quite a few of them around. Some motherly woman stop them and wouldn't shut up long enough for Darby and Alex to get a word in edgewise.

Once in a while as they wandered the city, the girl would catch a glimpse of sparkling gray or even pale blonde hair out of the corner of her eyes. But that wasn't what they were looking for. Apparently, Alex was supposed to find this bulky looking satyr with a penchant for waving a club around. Easy enough to find, she had said earlier. But it turned out to be near impossible.

No mortal, as Alex called the regular people around them, seemed to have noticed a half goat man waving a club and yelling "Die!" at the top of his lungs.

"You know, I may have seen a rather stout man running around near the stadium yelling about Batman if that helps," a kind old lady said.

Alex and Darby looked like fishes with their mouths opening and closing in shock when the reached the stadium. The satyr was holding a small rectangular mirror with headphones attached to it as he hollered at the mirror.

"YOU CAN DO IT, BATMAN! HE'S JUST A STUPID SCARECROW! GET 'IM!"

The girl watched as Alex walked up to the satyr and took the headphones off the rather riled up creature.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

Alex waved his hand. "Hi, I'm Alex. You're Coach Hedge, right?"

"Who wants to know?" asked the gruff satyr.

"A demigod," the boy said, before correcting himself. "I mean, two demigods."

Coach Hedge sniffed the air around Alex and wrinkled his nose. "Nike, eh?"

Alex nodded as Darby made her way towards them. She wasn't exactly open to having a satyr sniff her scent. After all, it's not like bar soap and gas station bathrooms were best for keeping up personal hygiene. The girl was certain she smelled of fish sticks and dark chocolate at this point in time. Running away from home always has a downside.

Hedge circled around her, sniffing the air as Alex snickered. "Hmmm," the satyr mumbled. "Interesting."

"What?" Darby managed to squeak out.

The satyr looked her up and down, taking in her appearance. Warm brown hair in a shoulder length braid, fair skin and a round face. She wore conservative clothing like her current outfit of a black tank, purple plaid button up blouse, jeans, and her rather clunky Doc Martens. She looked like a kid from a nineties sitcom. Even her duffel bag was old and worn, having been through a few moves thanks to her old former Marine step-father.

"Do you know your godly parent?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Darby bit her lip. Believing in Greek deities that were previously just myth was still a stretch for her, but she sighed as she released the breath she was holding. "No."

"Then I've got no idea, kid. Haven't smelled your kind at all before. But maybe you'll get claimed at Camp, eh?"he said, patting her on the back. "You kids are going to need a guide, so follow me and I'll get y'all to Camp safely."

"What Camp?" Alex asked.

Coach Hedge smirked as the two demigods stared at his horns. "Camp Half-Blood."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Far away from Darby and her new traveling companions, another demigod wandered around.

Grey clouds blotted out the not-so-starry skies over Baltimore. Thunder rumbled overhead, sending people below scurrying for cover. But nothing fell from the skies. No rain at least. A figure floated down from the low hanging clouds and landed on the corner of a skyscraper.

A dark windbreaker fluttered in the growing breeze and black sneakers crunched on the gravel as he began to pave. Grey eyes peered out as rain dumped from the skies by the gallon. He held out his hand and lightning began to strike down, a light mirrored in his eyes. Then after a half dozen bolts struck, the clouds began to break.

He lowered his hand and brushed wet blond hair out of his eyes. " Welp... I'm bored. Time for dinner." He began to walk along the roof muttering,"Pizza, no had that last night. That burger place on Marshall? Nah..."

With that he took off, still talking about food.


	27. MORTALS, MEET THE IN-LAWS -not-dev-

**This was inspired by the many times I was asked to make the mortals meet the demigods' parents, but I didn't feel it right at the time and with that book in particular...**

 **So, I decided to creat this one. The plot is simple: I'll imagine situations where the demigod or the mortal partner will either meet the mortal parent (if this one is alive, that's it) or the godly parent.**

 **The couples will stay as canon as they can, but for the secondary characters (Stolls, Will, Katie and so on and on), I'll require for your minds for names and jobs ideas... OK?**

 **As always, I'd like to have a few chapters done before posting it, so I'll let you know!**

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~**

 _ **Isla Carmine meets Mitchel's mom... Aphrodite**_

I was really nervous!

Since my Mom met me in the coffee shop, she hasn't utter a word about anything and I'm getting nervous about it

Luckily, I'm not completely alone. I was also with my future sisters-in-law (or, at least, some of them, according to Mitchel) Piper, Drew and Lacy. They all have different personalities, but I think that they complement each other well. I think I was gonna get the comments and critiques that I need with a little sugar, and not straight sour like Mom does all the time.

We walked into the bridal store, _Goddess' Style_ and I immediately felt like a little girl in a candy store. So many dresses to try on! It's every little girl's dream come true, playing doll dress up for a day...

"I hope they don't have us waiting..." Mom immediately complained, walking in front of me, looking around as if the white and ivory dresses would make her sick.

"Mom, is a big store and someone is going to deal with us..." I tried to comfort her, though it suppose to be the other way around.

"Oh, I think we have the exactly saleswoman to deal with us..." Piper joked, looking at Drew, who was talking to the employees as if she owned the place. I frowned at Piper's words until I realized... Drew owned the place! My sister-in-law (OK, _future_ sister-in-law) owned a bridal store!

"Don't worry, Drew will find the perfect dress for you... Or she'll end up making it for you" Lacy butted in, playing with one of piece of her hair.

"That's comforting" I admitted, smirking. However was the case, I wasn't going to be without a wedding dress when I meet Mitchel down the aisle. Suddenly, I started to cry and a box of tissues appeared in front of me and a smirking Piper.

"We're all ready for this!" Piper supported me, rubbing my back.

"If this turns into a crying festival, we better end this soon..." Mom pointed out and I saw Drew glaring at her with a look that could actually kill.

"If this was any normal shopping date with any normal bride, I'd ask how many are you willing to spend, _but_ -" Drew raised a finger when I was about to say how much I was willing to spend on my wedding gown "-since you're marrying my brother, I think is fair to say that, no matter how expensive the dress is, doesn't matter if it's from the runway, the rag or my workshop, it's yours" My eyes wanted to get out of my face, because I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"Then, I guess I'm giving them the entertainment" Piper promised, smiling at her sister. My body couldn't fit this much joy, when Lacy added her share of surprises.

"I guess me and the guys are going to put money for their honeymoon, then..." I blushed until I couldn't speak, but I expressed my gratitude with a group hug between the four of us.

"Thank God someone gives her the dress or she wouldn't be able to pay something that fits her well..." And that's how my Mom manages to make a beautiful, endearment and bonding moment between the bride and their future sisters-in-law into a pity festival. _Typical of her..._

"Tell me what you want to wear on your wedding day, Isla" Drew asked me, gritting her teeth. It was obvious that she either wanted to kick my mother out, or kill her herself. I forgot about my mother for a few minutes, while I thought about about my perfect wedding dress.

"I guess I'm not looking for a short dress, but I'm willing to try them to see how they look on me..." I began, while Drew took out a pad and started to take notes "I'd like it to have some kind of sleeve or something that works as Placebo in my mind that the dress won't fall off my body, like strips around the neck..."

"That last one would be perfect if you don't plan on wearing necklaces, because it'd make your neck and upper chest loaded..." Lacy suggested, gently. I nodded, along with the rest of the girls. My mother? She went searching for what it would be perfect for me... according to _her_.

"What I _do_ know is that I want some kind of blue feather accessory on my head, to make it different..." I confessed, giggling like mad. The girls soon joined me.

"It might not had worked on Sarah Jessica Parker, but I bet you could pull it off..." I heard from behind us. Lacy and Piper, who were facing me, were left speechless as someone walked towards us and engulfed them in a hug "Hi, sweeties!"

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Piper wondered, clearly surprised. _Mom?_ I still didn't see the woman's face, but if Lacy Drew and Piper are any indication, the woman is gorgeous.

"Oh, you think I'd miss the opportunity of meeting Mitchel's fiancée for the first time while shopping for wedding dresses?" The woman replied, turning to hug Drew that was by my side. I got a profile of her face and I immediately knew that nobody would see me at my own wedding if that woman was there as well. She wasn't that tall, actually, she matched the girls in hight. Her skin was pale, but tan and she was fit in the right places. Her face didn't show signs of having any retouch and she was sporting the biggest and radiant smile I've ever seen. Her hair was wavy chocolate, like Mitchel's and had the same kaleidoscope eyes that identified any of her kids "Why, hello, darling!" she greeted me with a warm hug, something I wasn't used to "I'm Aphrodite, nice to meet you!"

"L-likewise, ma'am... I'm Isla" I introduced myself, smiling. That woman's smile was contagious!

"OK, Isla... I have a few dresses in mind I want you to try-" Drew's opinion was suddenly cut when my mother arrived and tossed a bunch of dresses in a couch, crossing her arms.

"Isla, try these. If they don't fit, none will" she ordered me. I seriously was about to cry, but of frustration. How could she act this way, I don't know. Luckily, my fiancé's family was more welcome than her.

All that I fear now was a war between the mothers-in-law...


	28. SOMEONES IS PRETENDING TO BE ME

**NOT A DRILL!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **SOMEONE IS PRETENDING TO BE ME AND COPYING MY STORIES!**

 **I REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL!**

 **mtruyen . top/d oc-truy en/ story/ 16396430 -morta ls-m eet .ht ml**

 **SOMEONE IS COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, ALONG WITH -blue-cookies- COVER!**

 **PEOPLE, DESTROY THEM!**


End file.
